I'm So Over Him, Or So I Thought
by Rhe505
Summary: A year and a half later, my life is going pretty well. I'm training to be the next Head Guardian and Lissa is engaged! Sadly, Tasha and Dimitri will be in the wedding party too. I just don't know how things will turn out with Dimitri back. Will he ruin everything, or make it better? What problems will arise and who is behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so take caution. Haha. I hope you guys like this story. I might have it be a short story, not sure. And I might have a few lemons, so I will put it on MA. Hope you guys enjoy!**

It's been a year and a half since he told me "Love fades. Mine has." And the last time that I saw his face. Every time Dimitri and Tasha came to visit I've been able to get vacation and go visit my dad in Turkey. Yes….my dad and I actually have a good relationship. A little better than mine and my mom's, but my mom and I have gotten close enough that we hug and are glad to see each other. Weird, I know. What's even weirder? Tatiana and I don't hate each other! She has me shadowing Hans so I can take over his job soon.

Sadly, today is the day Liss and Christian are having their rehearsal dinner, and I can't avoid this, since I am the maid of honor. I'll never forget the day Christian proposed, and the way Lissa felt. I admit, that I am kind of jealous that I'll never experience it…but at least I have the bond, and that kind of helps..

_Flashback:_

_It was around twilight and the garden of the court was beautiful. It's been a month since we've been at court, and Christian had me helps him plan out the proposal and choose the ring. The ring was beautiful, it was a white gold ring with a rose gold profile inside. The center diamond is a beautiful diamond surrounded by many more diamonds. It was perfect for her. _

_We decorated the garden with the blooming summer flowers and with an added touch by the fountain and archway are sparkly white Christmas lights. As Christian and I finish the final touches I see Christian jumping up and down with anticipation._

"_Calm down, Pyro. It's going to go perfectly, she won't say no. For some weird reason she loves you." I told Christian while I fixed his tie._

"_I know, Rosie, this is a big moment." He knows I hate it when he calls me Rosie…asshole. _

"_Well it's going to be perfect. When she walks in, I'll start the music, and you do the rest. Don't screw this up. You have the ring?" _

_He pulls out the black velvet box and opens it. Showing the beautiful sparking diamonds. This ring is perfect. I check the bond, and she is about a minute away. I run into my hiding spot and get the remote ready, and give Pyro the thumbs up. _

_Lissa walks in, and I start the music. Through the bond I can feel the excitement and anticipation when she looks at Christian. As she walks towards Christian I can feel her heart fluttering and her stomach turning, and she keeps going over and over in her mind 'he's going to propose, don't trip, don't trip!'. She finally walks up to Christian and he gets down on one knee._

"_Lissa, from that day in the church attic, I knew we had something. I knew that you were the only person who understood me and didn't judge me. You showed me what it is like to have someone to love and depend on; you are my best friend and my soulmate. You're beautiful and perfect in every way, I don't deserve you. But someone up there thinks that I do. So I'm not going to let you go. Vasilisa, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_The tears were shedding from Lissa's eyes, her hands were trembling, and her knees felt weak. She could barely whisper out "Yes, Christian." Before the tears spilled out and she got a knot in her throat. As Christian slipped the ring on her finger she finally noticed the ring. It was beautiful, and she loved it._

End Flashback

So tonight, Tasha and Dimitri will be here for the rehearsal dinner and get fitted for their outfits. In about two hours I will see a face I have not seen in a year and a half.

Liss and I were helping each other get ready, doing each others hair and make up. Liss kept her make-up light and sultry, and her hair was in perfect beach waves. Her dress was a pale pink long sleeve V-neck shift dress and her shoes were gorgeous black stiletto pumps. It was elegant and flowy. While my make-up was on the smokey eye side. I've finally learned how to do make-up, crazy, right!? I put my hair in loose curls that fell to my lower back. My dress was a form fitting short sleeve backless lace dress. It hugged my curves in all the right places, and I had on beige high heel pump wedges. We looked HOT.

After we got ready I headed to the rehearsal dinner with Adrian at my side. Adrian and I dated for a while, and we had a good relationship but his parents got in the way, and it was too much of a hassle to sneak around and it was better to just end things. But Adrian and I have been the best of friends.

"Are you ready to see cradle robber, Little Dhampir?" Adrian said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, but I'll never be ready. So let's get this over with." It feels like my stomach is in my ass. I hope I'll be able to eat…Pfft, I'm Rose Hathaway, I can eat through anything, who am I kidding.

As Adrian and I walked arm in arm into the dinning room, I was met with everyone's stares. I looked around the room and saw my parents, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Sonya and Mikhail, and of course Tasha and Dimitri….oh boy. Tasha and Dimitri were the last to look at us. And when he finally turned around, his eyes stayed locked on mine.

**A/N: So this is my first fan fic. Please tell me what I can change, what is doing good, and if I'm terrible. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Peggy, my first review thank you! We shall see, in this chapter. ;D**

**RoLo Lover, Thanks! I'll keep this in mind! I appreciate the feed back!**

_As Adrian and I walked arm in arm into the dinning room, I was met with everyone's stares. I looked around the room and saw my parents, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Sonya and Mikhail, and of course Tasha and Dimitri….oh boy. Tasha and Dimitri were the last to look at us. And when he finally turned around, his eyes stayed locked on mine._

As I stared into his brown eyes, my palms got sweaty. Yeah, I wasn't over him, but what I felt more was anger. Anger for the pain he put me through, and the emptiness he left me with, and the answers I never got. I sacrificed everything for him, because I loved him with everything I had, and he threw me away like old gum. Well, I hope he is miserable with Scar Face. There is no way I am going to hope he is happy. Hell no.

"Just breathe, Little Dhampir. It'll go smoothly." Adrian said as he rubbed circles on the back of my hand. It'll be a quick dinner, and I can get away.

As Adrian and I got more into the class Abe and my mom came up to us and greeted us.

"Kiz! How are you, my dear?" Abe says as he kisses my cheeks. As I'm kissing his cheek I can see Dimitri with wide eyes watching the interaction. Yeah, fucker, Zmey is on my side! As I looked lower, I saw Tasha's hand in Dimitri's. Of course they'd be together. Asshole. I hope they have terrible sex. Yes, I'm that petty, but who wouldn't be.

Tasha came walking over, dragging Dimitri. "Hey Rose, hey Adrian! How have you guys been? It's been so long since I've seen you guys?"

"We've been fine." I said stiffly.

Adrian gave my arm a tight squeeze, probably telling me to quit being a jerk. I couldn't help it. Ever since the ski lodge I've never liked her.

"We're good. Excited for the wedding. How are you guys? I see you guys are together." Adrian said, glancing at their entangled hands.

Tasha had a huge smile on her face, and grasped Dimitri's hand in both of hers. "Yes! We are going on almost a year and a half of dating. It's been perfect!"

"No kids yet? I thought you guys both wanted kids?" I said, giving her stomach a glance. Tasha had a sad smile on her face. Dimitri looked awkward, I don't blame him either.

"We've been trying." She looked up to Dimitri with a glint in her eye. Fuck…of course he would take advantage of it.

Finally Lissa and Christian enter the room, the chatter stops and everyone stares at them. They looked amazing together. They both looked happy. Everyone went to greet them and congratulate them. Adrian and I stayed where we were.

"You okay, Little Dhampir?" Adrian said pulling my chin so I could look at him.

"What do you think? He is over me. He is going to have Scar Face's children."

"He didn't look happy, though. But it could be from not seeing you after so long."

"Hmmm, maybe. Let's go sit down, everyone is getting to their seats."

Dinner was good and the chatter was light. Mostly about Lissa's and Christian's future plans for careers and children. They couldn't decide on how many children they wanted, but we all know Liss will get as many as she wants. Dimitri kept making side-glances at me, and I pretended that I didn't notice them and that my heart didn't flutter every time he did. How did he still have this effect on me, after all this time. For Pete's sake, he was with Scar Face; he gets the family, the wedding and whatever else he wants. He should look happier.

When dessert was served, it was a chocolate mousse. It was amazing, and tasted like heaven. During dessert, it got quiet. So I guess it was time for Scar Face to put the attention on me…the bitch

"So Rose, what are your future plans? Any kids sometime soon? You and Adrian would make cute babies." She had a devious look on her face.

"I'm training to become the head guardian when Hans retires. Nope. No kids, Adrian and I broke up a while back. I'm flying solo now." Why the hell did I say that? Everyone knows here, ugh..Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was internally smacking my forehead.

Lissa started clinking her champagne glass. Once she got everyone's attention, her and Christian both stood up. "Thank you everyone for coming, we are pleased to be sharing our special day with you guys and appreciate everything you've done. Especially you Rose, I don't know how you kept up with all the wedding planning and the nonsense. In two days, we will be marrying our soul mates and we can start our forever together." Lissa finished up and was gazing into Christian's eyes adoringly…yuck.

As Lissa and Pyro sat down Tasha stood up. "I have an announcement too. As of next week I will be here at the court full time. The Queen asked me to help teach offensive magic to a few Moroi classes." She said smiling. And everyone clapped, but me. I internally groaned.

"It's not going to be that bad, Rose. Maybe he won't try talking to you, and you can ignore him." Adrian said trying to convince me, but he even had doubt in his voice.

I doubt it, Adrian. What does his aura show?"

Adrian took a good look around him. "I see a lot of colors. It's hard to get a good look. But there is love, regret, anxiety, and happiness."

"The regret is probably for me, and the love and happiness for _her._"

"I don't-" Adrian was cut off as Lissa came strolling by.

"Rose, why aren't you talking with everyone? You guys are hiding out here in the corner. Is it because of _him_? I'm sorry, Rose. You know I had to ask her to be part of the wedding. It's Christian's aunt. You know it would have made things bad if I didn't ask her." Liss said as she took my hand in hers, and sending good feelings through the bond.

"I know Liss, it's just nerve wrecking seeing him after so long. I've tried to ignore him so long, it's backfired I guess."

"Well, you can ignore them and talk with everyone still. It's not fun without you!" Lissa said dragging me with her to the group.

The party started winding down and everyone was starting to leave. I avoided Tasha and Dimitri for the rest of the evening. And let me tell you, it was not easy.

I walked my parents to their guest housing. They were beaming about how happy Liss and Pyro looked. They did look happy. They were perfect for each other.

"Alright, Kiz, we will see you tomorrow. We love you, Kiz, good night."

"Goodnight, Old Man. I love you both too." We all parted after a hug.

As I was walking away from their room, I ran into Dimitri walking out of his , or their, guest housing. Well, fuck.

"Roza….." Damn, damn, damn!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, two posts in one day. But when the toddler is sleeping, you don't waste time! **

"_Roza….." Damn, damn, damn! _

"Guardian Belikov" I said with absolutely no emotion at all.

"Roza, I've been wanting to talk to-"

"No."

"No? Look I know how everything went down it wasn't the-" I'm so not going to listen to his excuses!

"No, we aren't going to talk any more than we have to. We aren't going to become friendly again. We are going to be just two guardians at court to each other. Good-bye Guardian Belikov." I said in a huff.

"Bye Rose…" I heard Dimitri say as a whisper. You could hear the hurt in his voice.

I walked away trying to look calm and collected. I need to talk to Liss, ASAP. I checked the bond and she was at her house. Lissa and Christian bought a house together about 4 months ago. And it was beautiful. It is perfect for children.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

Lissa finally answered the door in a rush.

"Oh hey Rose!"

"Sorry Liss, but this is important, fix your foreplay hair."

Lissa giggled and started fixing her hair.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I ran into him!" I said going to go sit on her couch and Lissa following and looking concerned.

"And it went wrong?"

"He said _Roza" _I tried mimicking his accent. "And I told him that we weren't going to be friends and that we are only going to be guardians…strictly business. And then I walked away. But, what's worse, when I told him good-bye…he said bye with hurt in his voice. Why should he be hurt? He is the one that left me."

Lissa was looking at me with her brows knitted together. " Maybe he is truly hurt with the way things ended with you guys? I mean, you guys had a rough ending…if you can call it an ending. He just left, without a word. Of course we would know because Tasha and Christian talk all the time. "

"Am I the bad guy? What did I do wrong to get treated like trash by him? I don't know why he left, and why I got the cold shoulder." I said exasperated.

"Well, I do know when he did change back, he said that he was embarrassed for the way he treated you in Russia. He didn't tell me anything; he said it was up to you to tell me. All I know is that it must have been bad. But the hurt took over, and that was all he could feel. Maybe this was his way of coping with everything."

"It's not fair. It's frustrating. I'm confused." I said falling backwards on the couch with my hands covering my face.

"Talk to him." Lissa said bluntly.

"What?! Are you saying that so you can go back upstairs and continue fucking Pyro!?"

"Oh my gosh! Rose! Stop being so pervy!" Lissa blushed a bright red. She has never been one to talk about sex. I love teasing her. "All I'm saying is, listen to what he has to say. Then you can get your closure that you need. Also…"Lissa said while nipping at her thumb and looking down. "…Tatiana ordered him to be my other guardian on the honeymoon."

I was in shock..Is Tatiana trying to ruin my life? She knows the gist of everything that happened and she is going to stick me with him for a whole week. GREAT.

"I..I..I don't know what to say.."

"Rose, it'll be okay. Tasha won't be on the honeymoon, so there is no way that she can get in the way of you guys talking and trying to become friends." Lissa says hopeful. She believes we can be friends again. Yeah…no.

"I don't know Liss. I'm going to think this over. Uhm, I'll let you get back to Pyro." I said walking out like a zombie.

Luckily for me, I lived next door to Lissa. Thanks to my dad helping me buy the house, Lissa and I were neighbors. A whole week alone with him..well, not really alone, but alone enough. I got ready for bed in a daze. I tried sleeping but I couldn't. I tossed and turned all night.

8:00 am (8:00 pm moroi time) came around and I hadn't gotten much sleep, but I had to get up and ready for work.

9:15 am came and I was rushing to work. I was running late! I rushed into Hans's office, not even bothering to knock. I knew we had an appointment with a guardian to assign them a schedule while they were here. I sat down on my desk and looked up at the guardian that was in the chair. It was Dimitri. Great.

"Hathaway, you're late." Hans said with a stern voice. Crap, he's pissed.

"Er, yeah. Sorry. Rough night." I said and Dimitri's eyes flickered to mine. Yes, asshole. Cause of you.

"If I'm going to entrust the whole Dhampir community to you, I expect you to be on time…early even. Guardian Belikov and I already went through his schedule. He will be shadowing you while you're here at court for the next two days. Then, when you follow the Princess and Ozera to their honeymoon, he will be the near guard with you. I know your guys' past, and I expect you guys to be cordial with each other. You both may leave." Hans said turning away from us, and going to his computer desk. We both walked out.

"Roza, we're going to have to talk sooner or later." Dimitri said with his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, well…today is not that day." I said walking off to go help with perimeter check, Dimitri catching up easily with his long legs.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry that I hurt you-"

"I said today is not that day!" I gave him a dirty look, while hissing through my teeth. "I've tried my best to avoid you, and now it's all blowing up in my face. Give me time to get used to the idea or having to deal with you for who knows how long."

"I can give you time." Dimitri said with defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks guest, for your thorough review. You have your opinions, so that's why I didn't delete it. Don't like it, don't read it. You want the perfect story that Rose and Dimitri have a lovely forever. Cool. Then you have a boring story. But whatever. Like I said, you have your opinions. Go find another story then. And I just marked it. How about you go write your own story, and tell it how you want? Eh? **

**Thank you everyone else for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Vampire Academy is all Richelle's.**

"_I can give you time." Dimitri said with defeat._

The walk to the border was quiet and awkward. Not like it used to be. Before, the silence was comfortable and we didn't need to talk. Now the air felt heavy. As we got to the gate, we signed in.

"Hey Rose!" Guardian Kozlov greeted.

"Hey Anton! How's your shift going?"

"Boring! We haven't had anyone in almost 2 hours!" Anton said and went back to doing paperwork.

"That's rough. Anton this is Guardian Belikov. He will be shadowing me this shift." I told Anton with a sad face. All he did was laugh at me. That ass-hat.

After about 20 minutes of doing border patrol, I looked at Dimitri and it looked like he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out. I know you want to say something." His eyes flickered to mine and he stopped.

"Roz..se I just want to clear the air between us. Tell you my side and figure things out between us." I looked at him with a blank look on my face. Even though I was raging inside.

"There is nothing to talk about. I risked everything to get you back, and you ran off with Scar Face." I said trying to raise one eyebrow, and failing.

"Don't call her that, Rose. She's a nice woman. She's always been kind to you, and she doesn't deserve your hate." Oh hell no! He didn't just say that. He has no idea about how malicious she is!

"Nice woman?! Nice woman, my ass. She's been dead set in getting you since the ski lodge. She would have done anything to get you." I said turning away and going back to work.

"She's not that bad Rose. But, I don't want Lissa's honeymoon to be bad for them, because we can't get along. Just let me get out what I have to say, and you can take it or leave it."

I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. Let's see what his excuse is.

"When I was turned back, I couldn't feel love. All I could feel was regret and hatred for myself. I couldn't get myself to forgive myself for what I did to you in Russia." I know it hurt him to talk about this, but I wanted my explanation, no matter how much it hurt him. "I would look into your eyes and see that you forgave me, but I had to do it for myself. I couldn't go seeing you after what I did, and be able to work through what I needed. I left with Tasha so I could work on my emotions and figure everything out." Dimitri finally got out. Yeah, and figure his way into her legs.

I spun around and faced him. "Oh yeah? '_figure' _ things out. You figured your way between her legs, asshole. I never got a thank you. I'm the one that came up with all the plans, I broke almost every rule in the rule book to save you. I loved you, and you threw it way. Forgive me if I seem like an asshole, but apparently I didn't do fuck for you. The way you kissed the floor Lissa stepped on hurt me. Go back to your perfect life with Scar Face and have all the children she will give you." I started walking away.

Dimitri caught up to me, grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He held me in place. "Rose, it's not like that. You don't-"

"I don't what? Understand? I understand perfectly. I saw you guys holding hands, and don't think I didn't hear her say that you guys were trying for children." I said in a huff, trying and failing to get out of his grasp.

"You have no idea what is going on between her and I. I don't love her, I love you. I wish I could tell you everything. But I can't." Dimitri finally let go of my arm and raked his hand through his hair. His beautiful hair. Ugh shut up brain!

"What, is she holding you hostage? HA! Sure. Let's finish this border patrol and we can go get our stuff fitted and get out of each other's hair."

After another hour of border patrol, and awkward silence, we finally got to the bridal boutique. We had small final altercations left for the outfits for tomorrow. As we walked in, Lissa, Christian, and Tasha were there. When we got close, Scar Face ran into Dimitri's arms and tried kissing him. He turned his face away, and gave me a sad look. Stupid Russian.

"Hey Liss. Hey Pyro."

"Rosie, you're late." Pyro said with a hint of annoyance.

"So, when is this different from any other time?" It's true. I'm infamous for my tardiness.

"Well, you can't be late for the wedding. Or I'll light a fire under your ass." Christian had a stupid smirk on his face. Knowing him, he would burn me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."

Through the bond Lissa started talking to me.

_What happened? Is everything okay? _I gave her a small headshake. _We will talk later. _

After a few altercations to mine and Tasha's dress, Christian's and Dimitri's tux, we were finally finished.

"Let's all go have dinner, all of us, my treat" Tasha said with a grin on her face. Er, no thank you. _You better go Rose. _Ugh, I guess.

"Uh, sure." I hope she picks a good place, I'm going to order everything on the menu.

**A/N: Hey everyone. This will be a Romitri story. I promise you. Sorry for not marking it. I thought I did, but apparently not. Thank you everyone! I will update whenever I can. It can be twice in one day, if my child is allowing me, or every other day. We shall see. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've always hated Tasha. So she won't be a nice person in this story, is all I will say. ;D I hope I did the wedding right, I've never paid attention to the ones I've been to. Haha, sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Alto. **

"_Uh, sure." I hope she picks a good place, I'm going to order everything on the menu. _

Tasha got us a seat at a really nice restaurant in the heart of the plaza. Not bad. After ordering a steak and lobster tail, I know I said everything on the menu, but I won't eat duck and anything I can't pronounce.

Standing up I said "Will you excuse me." As I got up, Tasha rang in "I'll go with you Rose." With a sickly sweet smile. Dammit!

The walk to the restroom was quiet. After using the restroom and washing up, Tasha came behind me, and started washing her hands. "Don't think you're going to win him back."

"Excuse me?"

"Dimitri, you aren't going to win him back. He is mine. I finally got him, and nothing or no one is going to take him away. Got it?" Scar Face told me, drying her hands off.

Sizing her up, I stood straight and stood my ground. Does this bitch not know whom she is talking to? "If I wanted him, I could get him back. Whatever deal you guys have, I don't care. He left, and it's over with. But I suggest you keep your space from me, or we will have a problem." I said walking past her, pushing her with my shoulder.

We got back to the table and acted like nothing happened. The conversation around the table was light and filled with wedding talk.

Tradition has it, that the soon to be bride and soon to be groom aren't supposed to spend the night. Lissa asked me to stay the night with her, she didn't want to be in the house alone.

After getting into our pajamas and ready for bed, Lissa asked me, "So what happened between you and Dimitri today? You guys' auras were sour."

I turned and laid on my back and recapped everything for her. Even what happened in the bathroom between Tasha and I.

"Liss, I don't know how I'm going to handle it with them here for who knows how long that offensive magic class is going to last. I might kill the bitch."

"I don't know where all this is coming from, with Tasha, I mean. I always thought she liked you!"

"Nope, Dimitri picked me at the ski lodge, so that probably set her off."

"Do you still love him?" Lissa propped her self on her elbow and looked at me. Did I?

"I don't know. I'm still confused on what happened. The way he made it sound, it was like she has a deal with him that he can't break. Emotionally, I can't deal with him right now. This whole thing is emotionally stressful." It was. He says he doesn't love her, he loves me.

"Are you still physically attracted to him still?" Well no shit! He is sexy as hell. No matter how much time we are apart, my lady bits still contract for him.

"I suppose so."

"You're lying. Your aura shows when you're lying." Damn it, stupid auras…stupid Adrian for teaching her how to read them.

"So, it's not my fault." I said with a pout. "Go to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow." I said turning away from Liss.

"Goodnight Rose." Liss said with a giggle.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Is all I heard as I was being jumped on. Ack! Someone help me!

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Liss was sitting next to me on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go get ready! We have 4 hours to get ready!" How does she have this much energy so early.

"10 more minutes" I tried burying my head under the pillow.

"Okay, I'm going to get in the shower, then you have to get in. If you don't I will drag you in there."

I could feel cold all around me, I tried reaching for the blankets, but there was none. I looked around and Liss yanked them from me. Ass-hat. "Okay, okay. I'll get in the shower.

After getting in the shower, I grabbed the robe Liss laid out for me. There was a note attached. 'Girls are all meeting downstairs. HURRY UP!' Ha ha, Liss. Very funny.

As I walked downstairs, it was crazily calm. Some girls were getting their hair done and others make-up.

"Rose, hurry up. You need to get your hair done!" Liss yelled from a chair. As she said that a Moroi woman gently grabbed me by the arm and led me to a chair. My hair was brushed, blow dried, straightened and curled to perfection.

"Perfect!" said the Moroi woman, appreciating her work. "Now, for make-up. You're going to look flawless." I hope I don't end up looking like a clown. The other girls were drinking champagne, laughing, and having fun. Tasha kept glancing at me, every time I caught her, she gave me dirty looks.

Finally, it was time to make it down to the Court Garden. Yes, Lissa was that cheesy. But, it really was a beautiful place. Once we got there, we were escorted to a room by the garden. It held all the dresses, and we would get final touches in case we messed up our hair or make-up.

Lissa watched us all get into our dresses. All of the bridal party dresses were an emerald green wrap dress with a halter strap and sweetheart neckline. They were beautiful. Our shoes were also emerald green stilettos. All the girls were asked to leave the room while Lissa got into her wedding dress. The dress Lissa picked made her look like Cinderella. The look on Christian's face is going to be priceless.

All the girls got ready next to their men so we can start the ceremony. The bouquets for the girls to hold were white roses. They stood out against the emerald green dresses. I could see Mia in front of me with her shaking arms.

"Just breathe. Don't think about falling. Just hold on a little tighter to Eddie's arm." I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Rose. I'd hate to see me on my wedding day." Mia said with a light chuckle. No kidding.

The music started and the bridesmaids started filing out to the makeshift alter. I took Adrian's arm and we started walking down the aisle. Focusing on my steps and looking at the priest. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. I glanced at him and he started smiling. I bit back a blush, no, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of still having an affect on me. Adrian and I parted ways and a second later you could hear The Wedding March playing. Lissa came into view, and she looked stunning. Her gown had a criss-cross bodice with a sweatheart neckline, and the bottom of the dress flowed and sparkled in the twilight light. The dress had hand sewn crystal beading and rhinestones. Her veil had the hand sewn crystal beading and rhinestones in it. Everything flowed perfectly. In her hands, she had a dark green roses.

I looked at Christian, and he was in utter shock. His mouth hung open a little and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, no one could really. Everyone stood and was in awe of her.

I whispered to Christian, "You're drooling Pyro."

Christian wiped his mouth a little and gave me a dirty look.

Eric, Rhea, and Andre would be proud of her, I just know it.

The Priest started his ceremony "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone stayed quiet, they better, or I will murder them. I thought glancing around.

"Right now, the groom and the bride have written their own vows and would like to exchange them."

Lissa went first. Gathering the nerve to speak and not cry. "Since the first day we met in that attic, I knew there was something special about you. I was drawn to you and I couldn't get enough of you. We've had our ups and downs, but we've stayed strong through it all. I am happy to have you by my side and to spend the rest of forever with you. I love you." Lissa was getting choked up at the end, but finished perfectly.

Christian took in a deep breath, and looked into Lissa's eyes. "Lissa, you're the best thing that could have happened to me. I didn't think anyone could understand me as much as you do. You never once judged me of what I've said or done. You're my soulmate, my best friend, my everything. I can't wait to spend forever with you. I love you." I think he had a lump in his throat. Ha ha, panzi.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said with a big smile.

Lissa and Christian shared a sweet kiss.

"I present you Mr. And Mrs. Christian Ozera!" The crowd cheered and whistled. For it being a small wedding, they sure made a lot of noise!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: RoLo Lover I cannot express how thankful I am that you've stayed with me in this story. I really appreciate it! Thank you. =]**

"_I present you Mr. And Mrs. Christian Ozera!" The crowd cheered and whistled. _

Now the worst part…pictures. Lissa was determined to get as many pictures as she could. She hired 3 professional photographers, so they could capture everything…and I mean EVERYTHING. I just hope no one picks their nose or their ass, but that would be funny.

After a half hour of taking pictures and awkwardness between Tasha, Dimitri and I, we were free to head to the reception. I was starving!

The reception hall was decorated in emerald green and white, and there stood Tatiana by the wedding party table. I walked up to her and told her hi.

"Hello, Rosemarie. It's good to see you clean up well." Tatiana said with humor in her voice.

"HA HA. I always clean up well, thank you very much. Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"I did. It was beautiful, Vasilisa looked stunning." She still didn't like Christian, but she tolerated him. Which is a lot from before. "Ahh, look there comes Vasilisa now. She looks happy, doesn't she?"

"She does, her and Christian were made for each other. It's time to eat. You and Prescilla can go grab a plate first."

Tatiana and her entourage had their own table by the wedding party and got to eat first. The buffet consisted of all the fancy food these royals eat. After looking at the buffet I stuck with what I could pronounce. Steak, lobster tail, salad, bread, and mashed potatoes. If I can't say it, then it's not good for me.

"Geez Rosie, save some for the guests!" Christian said while walking away. Asshole.

I stuffed my face. I think I was done before everyone else, and of course everyone gave me looks, like they were saying I was a pig. I did have two steaks, after all. Once everyone was done eating, the band came on and Christian lead Lissa to the dance floor for their first dance. It was Ben E. King "Stand By Me", Lissa had Pyro learning to dance for weeks. When he first started it was hilarious. He had two left feet like no one I've ever seen. When Adrian has been through 3 bottles of vodka, he had more coordination than him. But it sure looks like the practices paid off. I glanced to my right, and Dimitri was staring at me. I hope he didn't ask me to dance. Let's see how long I can ignore him.

The whole reception broke in applause as they ended their dance with a sweet kiss. The band started playing dance songs such as Elvis and other sappy love music. That's when Adrian pulled me onto the dance floor.

"You look lovely, Little Dhampir. The dress is beautiful on you. But it would look better on the floor of my room." Adrian said with a smirk. Of course he would say that, perv. Adrian and I did have our sexual rendezvous, while they were amazing; there wasn't that feeling that I had when I lost my virginity to Dimitri. But, It was a good distraction.

"Perv. Isn't there some other innocent girl you can prey on?"

"You, innocent? Oh please, Rose. Remember I've seen you do your worst." Adrian said with a laugh. Adrian was a good dancer. He twirled me, dipped me, and took me around the dance floor. I always love dancing with him. "Cradle robber hasn't taken his eyes off of us since we started dancing."

"I don't care Adrian."

Oh, but your aura says something different. I can't wait to see how the honeymoon plays out."

"The way it's going to play out is with me ignoring him and we all have a nice time."

"Whatever you say Little Dhampir." The song ended. And here came Abe to dance with me.

"May I have this dance?" Abe said with his hand outstretched. I gladly took it. Abe was a really good dancer too.

"You look beautiful, Kiz. I wonder how many knees I'm going to have to break by the end of the night. With the way Belikov is eyeing you, looks like he might be the first one." Twirl. Spin. Step. Step.

"Why is everyone saying that!?"I said exasperated.

"He still loves you, Kiz. You can tell by the way he is looking at you. Do you want me to have a talk with him?" Abe said in a deep threatening voice.

"No, I don't want to have to cover up a murder." Twirl. Spin.

"Well, I'll find out soon enough. He's walking up to us." CRAP! No, no, no, NO!

"May I cut in?" Dimitri said with his sexy Russian accent. Abe let go of my hand, and put it in Dimitri's. I could feel the electric shock in my hand, it's a miracle Abe didn't feel it. I put my hand on Dimitri's arm and we started to move. Even he knew how to dance. Where the hell did all these guys take dancing lessons at?! Olena probably taught him. I miss The Belikov's. Olena calls and checks up every once in a while. She's amazing.

Breaking my thoughts, "You look amazing, Roza."

"Thanks."

"Can we try and get along for the honeymoon, make it easier on Lissa and Christian. Please." Oh okay, like I'm the one in the wrong. Sure pal. I swear he wore extra aftershave, it wafted around us. I inhaled deeply, I missed this smell. His hand felt warm in mine.

"Fine." I said glancing away. I know he's going to want to talk on the honeymoon, and there will be no way for me to escape. The stubborn side of me wants to ignore him forever, but the smart side of me wants to talk things through. I NEED to know what went wrong.

"What went wrong?" I voiced, looking up at him. He was even sexier up close.

"We will talk when we get to Fiji." Dimitri said looking at me, searching my eyes..for what? I have no clue, but I couldn't look away.

The rest of the reception went by in a blur, and we were headed on our way to the plane.

"You guys have fun, and be safe…well not too safe, I want to be a great aunt soon! Send me pictures. I love you guys!" Tasha was telling Liss and Pyro while kissing them off. She turned around and started telling Dimitri that she will miss him…blah blah blah. Then she looks behind her and sees me standing there waiting for Liss and Pyro to board the plane. She gives me a devious smile, and plants a huge kiss on Dimitri. My heart stopped for a second, but I composed myself quick. He didn't pull away, but he didn't embrace it either. If she looked back, I have no idea. I made sure to look busy talking to the other guardians. Stupid Scar Face bitch.

While on the plane I made myself comfortable. That is until I smelled the aftershave.

"It's not what you think, Roza."

**A/N: Thank you ****ilovesos9467 and DarkMoon2222 I appreciate your reviews! I hope I'm doing well on this! **

**And thank you RoLo Lover, I know I said it before, but I appreciate you sticking with me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am a little nervous for the honeymoon part. There will be Romitri stuff. I promise! It's been more than long enough!**

_"It's not what you think, Roza." _

"It's not my business." I was planning on sleeping. But I guess not.

"Now that I have your attention, and you can't make an excuse to get away, I want to explain things. " He looked at me, and I stayed quiet for him to continue. " The only reason she is saying we are 'trying for children' is because her and I went to visit my family and they had a huge celebration. They were passing vodka around, and Tasha and I might have drunk too much vodka. The next morning I woke up and she claimed that we had sex. But, I don't believe we did. A week later, she was claiming she was pregnant." What the fuck! Oh hell. "She says she's taken tests, and says they're positive, and that she should be around 10 weeks. If she is, then I can't abandon her."

Tasha, 10 weeks pregnant, with Dimitri's child! Yep, the universe and God above hates the living hell out of me. Wait a minute… If Tasha is pregnant, then why was she at the bar getting a mixed drink. I even saw her take a few shots.

"So you mean to tell me, she is 10 weeks pregnant?"

"Yes" Dimitri was fiddling with his fingers. He was nervous, he never does that.

"If she is pregnant, then why did I see her taking shots and drinking mixed drinks like a fish out of water tonight?"

Dimitri looked up at me quick and with shock. "What? That couldn't be."

"You calling me a liar?" I know what I saw, and I may hate the bitch, but I wasn't going to lie about that. And Tasha isn't stupid enough to drink while pregnant. Especially with Dimitri's child. She'd kill to have his child, she wouldn't risk the baby.

"No, I'm not. But why would she be drinking if she is pregnant?" Dimitri looked like he was thinking hard. Trying to figure out everything that I said, and Scar Face liar told him.

"Because she's not pregnant. She wouldn't risk killing your child. She'd kill to have your child. Shit, she'd kill to hop on your dick."

"So we never-"

"Nope" I said popping the p. She just screwed herself over.

"Then I have no obligations to her." You could see a faint smile on his lips. He was that happy to not have that connection to her? That's hilarious!

"Nope" I said again. Maybe now I can sleep.

"Roza, this week, I'm going to show you that I deserve another chance." Dimitri said with force. Apparently I won't be getting sleep any time soon.

"Well, good luck on that." I said turning towards the window and covering myself with a blanket. Maybe he will get the hint that I'm tired.

"I don't need luck." Dimitri said while walking away.

I heard the pilot over the intercom saying that we had to fasten our seatbelts, and that we would be landing soon. I looked out the window, and it was daytime. You could see the ocean everywhere, blue and greens. This was going to be awesome. I'm going to go tanning. Maybe Liss will get a nice tan if she can handle the sunlight. We would be heading to some resort called Turtle Island. Apparently Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson honeymooned here. It's secluded, but still warded, it was a Moroi resort after all.

Once we got to the little island, the resort workers showed Lissa and Pyro their secluded bure, apparently that's a fancy word for villa. They had their own private beach, private jungle area, and who knows what else. Then close by there was a two bedroom bungalows near Lissa and Christian. We all went separate ways to unpack, and give Liss and Christian their space, after all, this is their honeymoon.

_Get into your bikini, I already told Dimitri to get into his trunks. We're going to be lounging near the beach._

I guess Liss wanted to get a tan right away. It was almost 5:00 pm human time. So the sun shouldn't bother them as bad. I put on a deep red bikini, it covered enough, but was still sexy on me. I might as well make Dimitri pay, and show him what he missed out on. Yes, I'm a tease, and I love it. On my bikini I had a sheathe to hold my stake.

As I was walking out of my room so was Dimitri. I turned and looked at him, he was looking me up and down hungrily. I could see his hand twitching. I gave him my trademark smirk "See something you like?"

"Very much." Dimitri said in a whisper.

His body was still amazing and ripped and sexy. I would love to run my hands all over his body. Arg! Stop it Rose! You can't think like that! We walked together to the beach and there were two tables kind of far apart. I guess this is where we were going to eat dinner.

"Is it dinner time already?"

"Yeah, just about, Rose. The water looks amazing. I wonder if it's cold." Liss said with mild curiousity.

"Let's find out." I said grabbing Liss and taking her to the water. I went in deep and Lissa was playfully screaming at me to put her down.

"Nope, no way Liss. You wanted to go to the water." I said as we got deep enough, then a wave came and knocked me down. I held onto Lissa's hand, just so she won't be drug away.

"Rose! I'm all wet!"

"Yep, that's what happens when you get into the ocean." I said laughing. Liss started to splash me we water, while trying to get out of the ocean. She wasn't getting free that easy. I tackled Lissa, and she screamed out my name. Then came in the boys and Christian started splashing us. He's going to get it. I was about to splash him when Dimitri picked me up, threw me in the air and I landed in deep water. Oh it's on! We had a huge water war, well as much as we could with two Moroi. An hour later it was time for dinner.

As we all sat down, the food was being placed in front of us. It was mostly fresh seafood and sauces. I dug in. It was AMAZING!

"Did you work that much of an appetite today?" Dimitri told me, raising an eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

I stopped eating, "Yes, and the food is delicious." I dug right back in. Dinner was fairly quiet between us. Still awkward, but not as bad. Finally they were bringing dessert. They said it was Vakalolo. It was a pudding, but didn't look like pudding, it was wrapped in a banana leaf. It had coconut cream and sugar syrup. It was heaven!

"This is delicious!" I said digging into it. Dimitri was giving me an amused smile. "What? Don't you like yours?"

"I do, but it's funny watching you eat yours." I felt a blush creeping on my face. He then slid his plate to me. "Finish mine."

"Are you calling me a pig?" I said playfully. It's too hard to play mean to him. I'm drawn to him, and it's intoxicating being with him.

"No, Roza, but I'm done eating mine." I pulled his plate to me and started eating the rest of his. He is crazy, this stuff is awesome. He left me finish eating before he started speaking again. "You look beautiful tonight Roza." Dimitri grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. My heart started pounding, and I could feel like breath getting labored. If he has this affect on me just touching my hand, I wonder what affect he would have on me if we were fucking.

**A/N: I hope I'm not rushing the Romitri stuff! I want them together, just as much as everyone else. But it has to be timed and has to lead up to it. After all they have a whole week in Fiji. I tried googling all the Fiji dessert and food, and there are no pictures with it! So I'm going with what little I can find. Thanks everyone! I'll probably have another update tonight. My daughter has been giving me writing time! So it's a good day! Haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed or viewed. I appreciate it. I see that I have had viewing traffic of over 1,000 views. I'm not one of those writers that demand reviews. You want to review? Cool, thank you. I appreciate it. You don't want to? Cool, you can do whatever you want. Anywho, onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy isn't mine, and won't ever be.**

It's been two days since we arrived here in Fiji, and since that one night, Dimitri hasn't tried anything. I was kind of disappointed. Lissa and Christian went water skiing, and totally failed. They had no strength to hold on, it was hilarious. Christian was full of bruises after it. Lissa offered to heal him, but he was playing macho man and saying that it was a "badge of pride", and of course Lissa at that hot plate of crap up. I wish I could put his ass through guardian training.

When we got ready for lunch we went to some restaurant in the main resort area. Lissa and Christian had a secluded table that overlooked the sea. Dimitri and I sat a little ways away from them.

_I love this place, Rose. I want to stay here forever. _Lissa said through the bond and looked at me. I have her a warm smile. I did like it here too. I love the sunshine; I'm going to miss it when we go back.

The waitress walked up to us and gave Dimitri a very bad man eater smile, and stood facing him, completely ignoring me. "What can I get you, sir? Wine, scotch?"

Dimitri kept his eyes on my face and ordered water for both of us. She turned

around and gave me a dirty look. Bitch.

"I think she wants to jump your bones, Belikov." I said with a smirk.

"Please stop calling me by my last name, Roza."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like it. We have been getting along for the whole trip. Please call me Dimitri."

"Fine, Dimitri." I said with a small smile. I did miss calling him Dimitri to his face.

"Thank you, Roza." Man, I love it when he calls me that. The rolling of his tongue makes my lady bits tingle.

The lady came back with our drinks, she put Dimitri's drink down with grace, and slammed mine down. Bitch.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you treated my dining partner with respect. Or I will ask for a new server." Dimitri said, looking our waitress in the eye, conveying that he was serious.

"Uhm, yes sir. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her. I believe she deserves a free dessert because of your rudeness, also." Hehehe, free dessert. He knows me too well.

"I'm sorry miss, after your meal, it would be my pleasure to get you a dessert on the house."

"Thank you."

_What is going on over there Rose? _

I texted Liss everything that happened.

_Holy crap! I bet if there was a guy server it would be Dimitri getting ignored. Enjoy your dinner. _

Dimitri and I made small talk through dinner. It was easy talking to him without all the distractions. When it was time for dessert I picked the most expensive dessert. It was a mix of all different desserts. Dimitri and I dug in.

"Have you talked to Tasha?" I was curious, and dying to know.

"She's called a lot, but I've been ignoring her calls. I…I don't want to deal with that on this trip. I'll deal with it when we get back." Dimitri looked sad about the whole thing. I don't blame him, it's pathetic of her to trick him like that.

"And you wondered why I didn't like her. But of course I'm the bad guy." I said rolling my eyes and putting as much sarcasm as I could into it.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not believing you. She never gave me a reason to think she was a bad person."

"Well, now you know. She's hated me since the ski lodge, and no one ever noticed. You guys are blind to that kind of stuff, I guess."

"I didn't know that. I told her why I couldn't be her guardian and where my heart was…but I didn't think she would figure it out." I swear men are stupid.

"It wasn't that hard if you paid attention to us together…back then that is. Adrian figured it out right away."

"Did you and Adrian date?"

"Yes, for a while. But things got complicated with his parents and Tatiana." Shut it Rose, it's none of his business. Looking him in the eyes I said "he was a distraction from everything else, but I couldn't give him back the feelings he wanted." Stupid diarrhea mouth!

"I'm glad you guys didn't get serious. He isn't the one for you."

_Rose we are done eating, and want to head back._

Standing up, "They're ready to go back."

While walking to their little villa, you can see Liss stumbling. She only had 2 glasses of wine. She has turned into a lightweight.

"Pyro want us to help?"

"No, I've got this." Plunk, there went Liss tripping on her own feet. It was hilarious. Dimitri went and scooped her up in his arms. After making sure she was safely in bed Dimitri and I started walking to our rooms.

I was looking for my key to my room when I felt Dimitri behind me. His aftershave was surrounding us, I started fumbling with my keys, finally unlocking the door.

"..Roza" Dimitri said huskily grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him. I leaned back against my door, staring him in the face. I felt my breathing getting heavier and I looked down at our feet. Dimitri gently grabbed my chin and pulled it up so he could look into my eyes. He was searching my eyes, maybe for the okay, that all this was okay…I don't know. But I stood there frozen.

Dimitri leaned down and placed his lips on mine. They were warm, soft and inviting. I couldn't pull away. I kissed him back. I missed the feel of his lips on mine, they felt like home. The kiss started to get hungrier. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly gave him access. Our tongues started a war for dominance.

Dimitri pressed his body against mine and I flung my arms around his neck tangling my hands in his silky hair. His hands started roaming my body. I pulled my face away and Dimitri kept kissing and sucking on my neck.

I opened my bedroom door and Dimitri lifted my legs to the side of him and we went into my room. After he shut the door, he gently laid me on my bed. He looked me in the eyes, and went back to kissing me hungrily.

Dimitri started planting soft kisses on my collarbone and pushing my shirt up. I propped myself on my elbows so he could start taking my shirt off. Once my shirt was off, he stared at me in appreciation. He took his shirt off, and we went back to our tongue war. I could feel the heat growing between my thighs; we've gotten this far, might as well finish it up. My body is craving for him.

**This part next part will be rated M. I will try my best to get a good scene, I'm no sex expert but I've had my encounters, haha! Let's hope I can write things down right. You can skip it if you want. **

I started to undo Dimtri's belt, and I could feel his erection peaking through the top of his pants. Dimitri kicked off his pants and turned us over so I was straddling him. I could feel his erection between my thighs, and I could feel my clit throbbing, getting excited for the pleasure.

I started kissing Dimitri and made a trail of kisses down his chest to his erection. I pulled down his briefs and took his erection in my hand. I started to stroke him up and down. He made small thrusts to meet my strokes. I started sucking on the tip of his erection and I heard him moan out of pleasure.

I could taste the precum on the top of his penis and suckled his head more. I made my way down to his balls and started sucking on one testicle, and I heard him moan out my name.

"Oh Roza, stop or it's going to be all over." Dimitri said moaning.

Dimitri sat up and pulled me to him, undoing my bra and letting my breasts free. He turned us over and I was on my back. Dimitri took one of my nipples into his mouth and started playing with the other one with his fingers. Oh god, his tongue knew how to do amazing things. I tangled my hands in his hair and arched my back, filling his mouth more of my full breasts. Dimitri moved to my other nipple and sucked on it.

Dimitri trailed kisses down my stomach to the button of my pants. He undid my shorts and pulled my underwear way with them. He stayed on his knees taking in my naked body.

"See something you like?" I said with a seductive purr.

With a smirk he replied huskily, "Very much."

Dimitri went to kissing the inside of one of my thighs, making his way up to my throbbing clit. Thank god I got my lady bits waxed before coming here! Dimitri suckled on my clit, making small licking motions. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he put two fingers into my vagina. With every suck he pushed his fingers in and out. I was going to come undone soon.

"Oh, god, Dimtiri, I'm going to cum." I said in short breaths.

Dimitri started making a come here motion with his fingers and was hitting my g-spot. I came undone like jello, moaning his name as the orgasm shuddered through my body. Dimitri came up, and cupped my face with his hand, and started kissing me. I could taste me on his lips and tongue. I reached down and grabbed his erection, and started stroking it. Showing him I wanted more.

"..fuck me Dimitri."

I could feel a smile on my lips as I was kissing him. Dimitri spread my legs wide and positioned his penis perfectly and slid it right in. Oh god, it was amazing just feeling him sliding in. I let out a soft moan and bit my lip.

"You're so beautiful, Roza." Dimitri said as he thrusted inside of me. The only sound was the ocean's waves crashing, our labored breathing and the clapping of our skin meeting. I was getting close to another orgasm, and Dimitri bent down and started playing a tongue war with me. Dimitri was penetrating me deeply, that I went overboard and it felt like ecstasy. As I came again I bit softly on his lip a grabbed onto his back. A moment later, I could feel Dimitri slowing down as an orgasm was raking though his body.

"..Roza.." Dimitri whispered in my ear as he orgasmed. Dimitri layed on top of me, with us still connected. This was even better than the first time. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Dimitri said softly, with a smile in his voice.

"Geez, Comrade, I'm not that great of a lay." I said playfully.

"Best I've had." He said with a chuckle.

"And how many have you had?!" I said playfully, but VERY curious.

"3, only 3. But you're the best one" He said laughing and propping himself up on his elbows to look at me. Oh thank god!

"Glad I can make the list of the best then." I told him laughing. He finally disconnected from me, and I felt empty. Dimitri pulled the sheets up and spooned me. Holding me tight and placing a kiss on the back of my head.

"Let's get some sleep, Roza."

**A/N: So how was that? Was it terrible? I feel like I didn't do it justice and rushed it. I'm nervous for everyone to read! AH! Haha. Don't kill me if I did it bad. Tell me if you want more lemons or just to skip over them. Thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I'm glad to hear that I did well on it. It felt short after seeing it on the FanFiction screen! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine, but my perverse thoughts are.**

"_Let's get some sleep, Roza" _

I was woken up with someone planting soft kisses on my shoulder blade.

"Mmmm, I could get used to waking up like this." I said playfully.

"I could feel the rumble of his laugh on my back, god I loved his laughs. "I could too." Dimitri started lightly sliding his hands down from my shoulder to my hips.

"Are you trying for round two, Comrade?"

"If we have time."

Checking the bond, it was blank. So Lissa must be passed out still. She is going to have a bad headache today.

"It looks like we will have plenty of time." I said turning around to meet his beautiful brown eyes. I tilted my head up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, gently sucking on his lower lip. Hungrily kissing me back with force, he moved on top of me. He held my hands up above my head and started nibbles on my neck. I tried breaking my hands free, but he wouldn't budge.

"Comrade, I want to touch you." I said with a pout, and stuck my lower lip out. Dimitri took my lower lip between his lips suckled it. Oh god, this man was going to drive me insane and he's barely touched me. "Fuck me, Dimitri." I told him with a man-eater smile.

"Gladly." Dimitri said turning us over. I straddled him. We were already naked from the night before. I didn't feel embarrassed to be naked in front of him. He made me feel beautiful and sexy without telling me. With Adrian, I was self conscious, but it could have been because he was with so many other women before me.

I bent down and placed soft kisses along Dimtiri's collarbone-

That's when I heard the door open.

"Oh my god!" Lissa said slamming the door shut. Fuck fuck fuck! Well, at least it wasn't Christian.

"Lissa!" I said grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around me. As I opened the door I saw a shocked Lissa waiting for me.

"What the hell is going on, Rose? I thought you hated him?" Lissa said whispering and looking around. "Isn't he with Tasha?!" I haven't told her everything yet. I've never had a chance.

Dimitri walked out of the room, "You guys can go in there and talk." He said shyly. He was embarrassed, that's hilarious.

As we walked into the room, Lissa was going to sit on the bed, and thought better of it. "Rose, what is going on? Talk to me!" Lissa begged.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to ruin the honeymoon, and I could never get you away from Pyro."

"Okay, I know, we've been stuck to each other's hips, but you could have pulled me away. Please tell me what's going on." Lissa said pleadingly.

I told her everything, Tasha faking her pregnancy, everything. "How would she have faked it if she is supposed to be growing more." Lissa was thinking this all over.

"I don't know Liss. I don't know what to do when we get back."

"What if Dimitri pretends to play along her who thing. See what she does and how she acts and how it all plays out." Lissa is devious. I'm curious to see what would happen too. "Think that through, and Christian and I are going to have breakfast on the patio in an hour. See you then. And don't let Christian see you guys canoodling. It'll make everything a mess."

"Candoodling? Really Liss?"I said laughing. Before I left the room, I spotted lubricated oil. I grabbed that, we might need that later, and a change of clothes.

I went to knock on Dimitri's door, and tried the doorknob first. It was unlocked, so I slipped in. I could hear the shower on and music playing. Of course his 80's music is playing.

I undressed and slipped into the bathroom. I stayed staring at Dimitri for a while. He was exquisite. Perfect lean muscle, and perfection everywhere. I quietly slid the glass door, trying to make no sound. As I got in I leaned up and kissed him on his chin. You could feel some stubble on his chin. Dimitri stilled, and smiled.

"You've gotten better at sneaking around." Dimitri said washing off the conditioner from his hair. "What did Lissa have to say?"

"I told her how Tasha was pretending to be pregnant," Dimitri put me under the water and started getting it wet, "and said that you should play along with her." Dimitri started lathering my hair with his shampoo, and massaging my scalp. This is amazing. "Mmmmm, what was I saying again?"

Dimitri chuckled, "You were saying how I should play along with Tasha."

"Oh yeah, this feels amazing, by the way." I said with a smile on my face. Dimitri bent down and kissed me.

"I missed your smile." Dimitri told me, as he started rinsing my head.

"I missed you too. But, back to what I was saying, you play around with her and see what she comes up with, for the whole baby thing. "

"I guess. But then that means that we have to sneak around." Dimitri said with a scowl.

"Yeah, but soon enough, we can flaunt _us _to the whole world." Dimitri started putting conditioner in my hair. "I love your fingers, Comrade, they work wonders." I said giggling.

Dimitri chuckled, and it vibrated through his chest. "Hmmm, I could tell from last night. I love your mouth, too, Roza"

**It might get rated M from here on out. Let's see how it develops. If you skip through it, you won't miss any main story plot.**

Oh, he's going to be playful, I love this side of Dimitri. Let's see how far I can take this kinky talk to. I grabbed his loofa and soaped it up, and started washing his chest. "Oh yeah? Do you like it when I do this?" I started stroking his ever-growing erection.

Dimitri closed his eyes, "Mmmm, yes. Very much."

I started washing the rest of his body when he took the loofa out of my hand. He started washing my body.

"Let's finish this out there." And he turned off the water, and wrapped me in a towel. He dried me off, and I dried him off.

Dimitri picked me up and rushed to the bed. He gently sat on the bed with me straddling him.

"Now we can finish what was started this morning." Then I attacked his lips. I reached to the side, and grabbed the lube and squirted some in my hand. I started rubbing Dimitri's erection, and I got a soft moan from him. My clit was throbbing too much; I just had to have him inside of me. So I lifted myself on top of him, and slid in slowly. I put my head back in pleasure and let out a sensual moan.

Dimitri grabbed onto my ass and started bobbing me up and down on him. His pubic hair rubbed against my swollen clit perfectly, sending me into a blinding orgasm. Before I could let out a moan in pleasure Dimitri flipped me onto my back.

Dimitri started thrusting into me hard. Pulling out all the way, and thrusting in hard.

"Oh god, Dimitri. Yes. Yes. Yes. Keep going!" The rougher the better, I always say. The sound of our skin clapping made me feel hornier. I was getting closer to another orgasm when Dimitri started smaller trusts. He was coming to his end too. With three thrusts left, we both went over the edge together.

"Oh Roza." He hissed through his teeth pulled out. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed lotion.

**Done with the rated M. It is safe to read! Haha.**

We had 10 minutes till we had to meet Lissa and Christian. We lathered each other up in lotion. Before walking out, we gave each other kisses, since we had to stay away from each other.

"Stay with me tonight again?" Dimitri asked.

"You don't have to ask, Comrade." I said kissing his chin again. "I really like your stubble, you know."

"You want me to look like a cave man?"

"Mmmm, yes. That sounds sexy." I said biting my lower lip. "Your stubble makes my lady bits tremble." And with that we went to meet Lissa and Christian for brunch.

**A/N: I feel as if these chapters are small. They are over 1000 words, but still seems small to me. What do you guys think?**

**And Dimitri with stubble sounds absolutely mouth watering. Haha. Thank you for viewing everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Guest, Tasha could be one of those three. They've been friends forever. She probably got obsessed with Dimitri after one lay. I know I would!**

**Other Guest- I never thought about Yeva warning Dimitri. That is a really good idea! I like that. I don't think Dimitri is weak enough to be compelled. It never ran across my mind, but you did influence this chapter. Thank you for the idea.**

**Geez, I feel like a bad ass with all this updating! I don't know how I have this much time on my hands to write with a 1.5 year old running around everywhere!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy isn't mine, but my dirty thoughts of Dimitri are all my own. NOM**

"_Mmmm, yes. That sounds sexy." I said biting my lower lip. "Your stubble makes my lady bits tremble." And with that we went to meet Lissa and Christian for brunch._

**Fast-forward to getting back to Court. We gotta get the Scar Face and Rose drama going! Onward!**

Getting off the plane was sweet relief. I hated flying, ever since I got the first encounter with the ghosts. I was scared they would come back. I tried my best to block them out, and it works most of the time. Some will slip through, but not enough to black out with pain.

Scar Face was waiting for us, or well Lissa and the others. She greeted Liss and Christian first. Dimitri looked nervous. He's avoided her phone calls the whole week. He turned his phone off every time he wasn't using it. Moron believed his excuse that he dropped it in the ocean.

"Breathe, Comrade. It'll be okay." I gave him a reassuring smile. I wanted to kiss him so bad, it was killing me not to.

I walked down and greeted Adrian.

"Lovely tan, Little Dhampir. Oh and look at your aura." Adrian gave me a sly smile. Like he knew exactly what happened. He probably did, his stupid aura reading gave everything away.

"What's wrong with my aura?" I said pretending to be surprised.

"Oh you know what I mean. So staying away from him was harder than you thought?" He had a full on smile now. Dammit Adrian!

"You could say that." I said chuckling. " I couldn't resist myself. When you need a release, you gotta release."

"You could have always texted me. I would have been ready for a dream fuck." Adrian said winking. Sex dreams with him weren't bad at all. It was pretty intense.

Looking over at Dimitri and Tasha interacting hurt my hear a little. Even if it was a simple hug.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Adrian only said my name when he was concerned.

"Tasha is pretending she is pregnant with Dimitri's child." I said in a hush hush tone.

"And he knows?"

"Yeah, I saw her drinking at the reception. So she has to be lying."

"And if she is pregnant, she would have to tell my aunt, because she can't be fighting while pregnant. That's a big risk."

"Exactly! You're a genius, Adrian!" I hugged him and started speed walking to Tatiana's office.

_Rose, where are you going? I told Dimitri to go with you._

Even better. Dimitri caught up to me and asked me "Rose, what's going on?"

"Adrian said that if Tasha is pregnant she can't be participating in the offensive magic classes, that it would be a hazard to the baby." I said trying to raise one eyebrow and failing.

Dimitri seemed to be thinking it over. "True, and if we tell the queen, then Tasha would have to prove she is pregnant. And I won't have to play along with the charade." I knew it hurt him to play along, and it hurt me too. "I'll tell Tatiana, since I am the only one that knows."

"Okay, do you want me to wait outside the door?"

"Yes, I would feel better."

I waited outside the door, pacing back and forth, when I heard Tasha saying that the queen wanted to see her. SHIT! Dammit. I rounded the opposite corner and hid from her. If she saw me here, that would make everything worse!

**DPOV:**

I walked up to the front office asking if I could have a moment with the queen. Thankfully she had time to spare. Knocking on her door she yelled out, "Enter" in a flat voice.

"Guardian Belikov, to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my office?"

"It's about Tasha, ma'am."

"Hmm, and what her?" Tatiana said with mild curiosity. This is going to be good, and I won't have to pretend to be with Tasha. I'm hurt with the whole thing. But I have my Roza back, and that's all that matters.

"She has told me she is pregnant. If she is pregnant will she be able to teach the offensive magic classes?"

"Hmm, I don't think she should. These students she will be teaching will have no prerequisite in offensive magic fighting. It could harm the child. I'll call her in and talk with her." She called to the front desk and said to locate Tasha and have her come into her office right away. "I am assuming the child will be yours?"

"I assume so."

Tatiana let out a small laugh. "Well, that's something, isn't it? Do you believe she is with child?"

"No, I do not."

"Then let's have some fun shall we?" Tatiana and Roza are the same, no wonder they can't get along.

Five minutes later Tasha walked into the room. I wonder if she saw my Roza waiting out there. She is eerily calm, so I don't think so.

"You're highness, you wanted to see me?" Tasha looked at me and gave me a small smile, which I tried to return.

"Yes, sit." Tasha looked nervous. "It has come to my attention that you are with child." Tatiana said looking her in the face.

Tasha looked at me and gave me a terrible look. "What does it matter if I am pregnant?"

"Well Natasha, if you are with child then you cannot partake in the offensive magic classes."

"Why?" Tasha was getting aggravated now.

"Because these Moroi have no practice in using offensive magic, and you can harm your unborn child. Are you willing to harm your unborn child?" Tatiana said raising her eyebrow. It seems like everyone else but Roza can do it.

"Uhm, no, ma'am."

"That's what I thought. I will need proof of your pregnancy, though."

"Can't you just take my word for it? I do know my body." Tasha was getting mad. I could see her face starting to get red.

"I demand a test done. If you truly are pregnant then that should be no problem. Go to the doctor and I'll phone it in. The classes start in a week, so we need this done right away. You both may leave."

We got up and walked out.

Dimka! Why did you tell her I was pregnant?!" Tasha whispered angrily.

"Cause you are, aren't you?" Where is Roza? I can't see her here.

"No…well yes. But not very far along."

I can't keep playing, my anger feels like it's ready to explode. How can someone play around like this? I checked a door close to us to see if it was unlocked. It was. So I ushered Tasha inside.

"I know you're not pregnant."

"What did you say?" Tasha spun around and avoided eye contact. Looking everywhere else but my face.

"Because Roza saw you drinking for the reception, that's how I know."

"Rose told you this? And you believed her?!"

"Yes, I do." I'd believe Roza if she told me the sky was green.

"She's a liar Dimka. She wants you back and will say anything to get you back. She's jealous because you've moved on!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Something about it made me see what it was. It was a text from Roza. And it was a picture of a couple, but you could see Tasha in the background with a shot glass in her mouth. Perfect timing.

"If she is a liar then so is this?" I showed her my phone.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? The couple?" Tasha knew what I was showing her.

"You can see you in the background with a shot glass in your mouth, Tasha, stop lying. I know the truth."

"I..I..wait..I thought you said your phone fell in the ocean." Tasha was trying to distract me. But it wasn't going to work.

"I lied. Just like you did. This whole thing is done with Tasha. I was only with you because you said you were pregnant. Obviously you aren't, so there are no obligations that hold me to you. I will ask for a charge transfer."

"Dimka, don't leave me, please." I could feel the pull of compulsion laced in her words. As a child, babushka had Oksana teach me how to resist compulsion.

"Tasha, are you trying to use compulsion on me?" She couldn't be that pathetic could she?

"I love you Dimka, don't leave me for that stupid Dhampir! She's nothing. She can't give you what I can!" Tasha was pleading, and putting on a waterworks show. She always knew how to cry on contact ever since I could remember.

"The one thing Roza can give me that you can't is love. I could never love someone who is deceitful, manipulative, and uncaring. Roza makes me feel alive and free, you make me feel like shooting myself in the head."

"You slept with her, didn't you?" She asked with a look of sadness.

My hand was on the doorknob, "Yes. Many, many times. And through the whole week, I never thought of you once." With that I walked out the door and to Hans' office to ask for a charge transfer.

**A/N: How was that? I hope I did some justice. I know the ending is mean, but if you were led on thinking you were going to have a child and it not being true, well…you'd be furious too. **

**Thank you all for viewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you everyone, I appreciate the reviews, I truly do!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy isn't mine.**

_My hand was on the doorknob, "Yes. Many, many times. And through the whole week, I never thought of you once." With that I walked out the door and to Hans' office to ask for a charge transfer._

**DPOV:**

I got to Hans' office and knocked on the door. I heard him yell out, "Come in." As I opened the door I saw the most beautiful sight, my Roza. She looked up at me from her desk and gave me a warm smile. I wonder how much she heard of the whole thing a while ago.

"What can I do for you guardian Belikov?"

"I would like to ask for a charge transfer, sir." I said sitting in the open chair in front of his desk. I could hear Rose gasp a little. She must have left after Tasha walked into the office.

"And why is that?"

"I feel as if I could not guard Lady Ozera to my fullest with some…things that have come up."

"Hmm, okay. I'll look into what charges you could be paired with."

"Thank you sir." I got up and started to walk out, I gave Rose a small smile. Rose was getting up when Hans told her to sit back down. Rose gave me that pout that made my palms sweat.

**RPOV: **

What the hell happened after I left?! My mind is going into overdrive of what happened.

"Rose, I suggest you finish your work. I know you and Dimitri had a fling in the past and if it's erupted again, I suggest you keep your hormones in check and act responsibly. You will be the future of all guardians, and if you can't keep yourself professional I'll find someone else."

"Yes sir." I'm not that bad am I? It's not my fault my body craves for Dimitri and he fucks me so well.

_Tasha just came to the house hysterical and said Dimitri broke up with her! Call me!_

"Sir, I'm going to take my lunch break, is that okay?"

"Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, don't be late." Hans said sternly.

I walked out of the room and went to the conference room.

I called Lissa.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Where are you?!"

"I'm in the conference room at the main building."

"I'm almost there."

5 minutes later Lissa was here.

"So tell me what happened? Christian is livid, and wants to start Dimitri on fire!" Lissa said in a loud whisper.

I told Lissa everything that had gone on. "Then I heard Tasha talking around the corner, so I hid. I was going to wait for the whole thing to end, but then Hans called me to the office because I had some paperwork to do for guardian housing. I honestly don't know what happened inside that room. I wanted to talk to him but Hans said I couldn't leave. Even Hans knows Dimitri and I are more than friends! How the hell does he notice this shit!"

"Call Dimitri then. I don't know what to do. Christian thinks Tasha is pregnant and Dimitri is abandoning both of them. I'll call you if anything else goes wrong."Lissa stood up and gave me a big hug.

As Lissa left the room I called Dimitri to his cell.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring _

Dammit Dimitri!

_Ring_

"Roza."

"Where are you?!"

"At the gym, why?"

"Tasha went to Lissa's house and cried that you broke up with her! What happened?!"

"Where are you? I'll go explain everything."

"I'm in the conference room in the main."

A few minutes later Dimitri came in, still in his workout clothes. A muscle shirt with the cutout sides and sweat pants. He still had the sweat on him, he was sexy after a workout.

"What happened in the room Dimitri?"

He told me everything, from the meeting with Tatiana to the argument afterwards in the other room.

"Geez Comrade, I didn't think you had it in you. You stood up to her. Now, is when the fun begins."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, are we going to be open in public? Is she going to cause trouble?"

"I want to flaunt you to the whole world, lyubov moya." Dimitri said softly holding the sides of my face and kissing me tenderly. His soft and warm lips felt amazing against mine. I didn't realize how much I missed kissing him.

"What does ly-lu-bov-" Dimitri started laughing at me. Why the hell is he laughing at me, it's not my fault I can't speak Russian.

"It means 'my love'. I didn't think you'd want to be called 'Zayka'. In Russia, nicknames are a little different. Couples use zayka more." Dimitri said placing his forehead on mine.

"And what does the other word mean?" I wonder if it's something cute. It has to be, right?

Dimitri chuckled a little, "It means 'little hare'."

"Uh, okay? That's not weird at all." Little hare, the fuck? Well that is better than most people when they use that stupid word 'bae'. "I like both. My hour is almost up. I have to get back to work." I pouted. I didn't want to leave his arms.

"Call me when you are about to get out, we can grab dinner."

"Okay,I get out in 3 hours. So be ready."

"I will, lyubov moya." Dimitri said with one last kiss.

"Bye, babe."

After three hours of uneventful work, thank the man in the sky, I was getting off of work.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"lyubov moya"

"You have no idea how sexy it is to hear that." I said with a huge smile on my face. "I'm getting out now. Meet me at Ma Chérie, it's by the Court Garden."

"Okay see you there, Roza." And with that he hung up.

I got there before him and waited till he got there to sit down. A minute later Dimitri was there and greeted me with a kiss on the lips. Oh man, this is a first, and it felt great.

"Follow me, please." The maître d' said, while walking away.

Once we sat down, we ordered our drinks.

"This place is really good. Do you see anything you like?"

"I don't understand any of the words." Dimitri said struggling. Finally something he wasn't good at.

"I got you, babe." I said winking at him.

"Bonjour, je vais être votre serveur aujourd'hui. Êtes-vous prêt à commander ?" The waitress said with a smile on her face. For once a waitress that's not drooling all over Dimitri. Halleluiah!

"Oui. Pour moi, je vais obtenir le filet mignon ala Bordelaise. Mon copain va obtenir le Filet de boeuf grille."

"quelque chose d'autre?"

"Non."

And with that she walked away. "I didn't know you knew French, Roza." Dimitri said with amusement.

"I had to learn because my dad does a lot of business with some French people. And I know quite a bit of Turkish."

"Who would have thought Zmey and Janine would have had a child together." He chuckled.

"I know, I know…I'm a bad ass offspring from two bad asses." I said flippantly.

Dinner went amazing, and Dimitri loved what I ordered him.

"So where to next, Comrade?" I said wagging my eyebrows.

"Where ever you want, lyubov moya."

"We can go to my house."

With that Dimitri stood up and held his hand out for mine. Once we were walking out of the restaurant he kissed my hand and told me, "I love holding your hand in public."

I checked the bond to see where Lissa and all them were, they were home, but in the living room watching a movie. Tasha had cried her eyes out, but with Lissa checking her aura, she could see that it was not as sincere as it should have been. Tasha had a devious glow to her aura. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. Might as well make tonight a good night.

As soon as the door was closed Dimitri pushed me up against it. Kissing me eagerly. I shoved Dimitri's duster off his shoulders, and it fell to the floor. I started caressing Dimitri's chest and abs under his shirt. I pulled away so I could breathe.

I took Dimitri's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Walking down the hallway Dimtri walked closer behind me, and I opened the door to my bedroom. I turned the room light on dim, and pushed Dimitri playfully to my bed.

"Sit" I told him. He did obediently. I stood between his legs and took his face between my hands and kissed him passionately. I could feel his hands sliding up my thighs and cupping my ass. His hands start roaming into my shirt and slid it over my head.

"..so beautiful.." Dimitri whispered. I blushed and bit my lip. Dimitri looked up at me and tugged on my lower lip. "Roza, are you getting shy on me?"

I chuckled, "Yes. A little."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be shy about."

I pecked him on the lips and pulled his shirt off.

**It will start getting rated M. Go ahead and stop reading, that is, if you don't like a naked Dimitri. **

Dimitri pulled on my bra clasps and dropped it to the floor. Then moved to my pants and undid them, dropping them to the floor too. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and started kissing him. I sucked on his lower lip, and we started a war between our tongues. I could feel his erection through his pants, and my clit throbbed and ached for him. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and took one of my breasts in his mouth, sucked and nibbled on one nipple and played with the other teasing them into hard points. Taking turns with each nipple, I let soft moans escape my mouth.

I pushed him down to lie on my bed. I started to undo his pants and freed his erection. People say penis's are ugly, his definitely was not. It was beautiful and crafted by the Gods. He kicked his shoes and socks off, and I finished with pulling his pants completely off.

I moved my way back to his erection and took it in my mouth. I could taste the saltiness of the precum that dewed on the tip of his erection. It was delicious. Dimitri let out a soft moan and slightly thrusted his hips. I make my way to his balls and nibble on them. Dimitri grabs at my blankets and ruffles them. I make one long lick up his erection, and take him in as much as I could. I could feel him shudder. I take him out of my mouth and grab his erection and start suckling on the tip of his erection, and caressing his shaft with my lubricated hand.

Dimitri pulls me off of him, and turns me on my back. He starts with nibbling on my neck, and I can feel his erection teasing my soaking pussy with light touches. He makes his way down my stomach with feather kisses. Finally making it down to my throbbing clit.

Dimitri kisses my mound and sucks on it. I feel a shudder and a moan escape me. I buck my hips towards him, so he knows I want more. I could feel Dimiti's tongue lapping up and down my mound, making it more sensitive. He makes his way lower to my fold and separates them with his tongue and slide into me.

"You taste so good, Roza." Oh god, that sends me closer to an orgasm. I start to whimper and run my hands over my breasts. My nipples are still erect from Dimitri's teasing.

Dimitri moves back to my mound and sticks two fingers inside of me. As he is thrusting his fingers inside of me, he is meeting the thrusts with his licks. I could feel my orgasm take over me, and with one last suck I was over the edge in a blinding orgasm. I arched my back and grabbed at my sheets. When I open my eyes I can see Dimitri hovering over me. He moves my hair out of my face with the fingers that were just inside of me. I grab his hand and suckle on the two fingers that were just inside of me. I could taste my juices and it made me ready for more.

With one swift move, Dimitri slid inside of me. It was slow and pleasurable. My body took a second to get used to size. After slow pumps, Dimitri started to pump faster and harder. Loud moans started to escape from us, names were called out. Dimitri pulled out all the way, and slammed into my pussy. I orgasmed for the second time, the walls were clamping around his erection. But he wasn't done yet.

Dimitri flipped me over onto my stomach and spread my legs. He positioned himself right at my entrance and slowly slid into me. He reached around and started small circles on my fully erect clit. His thrusts started to get harder, so I continued rubbing my clit. The juices that were coming from my pussy were lubricating my clit, the feeling was amazing. As I started my third orgasm, Dimitri's thrusts started getting rigid and he unloaded inside of me. Calling out my name and collapsing on top of me.

**Rated M is done. ;D**

We just lay there, still connected, with him laying on my back, trying to catch our breaths.

Dimitri lifted his head a bit and kissed my shoulder and said "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri." I said with a smile on my face. I hadn't told him I loved him since the academy after I lost my virginity to him. With him I felt invincible, like no matter what is thrown at us, we can get through it.

Dimitri got off of me and rolled to the side. He laid on his back with his eyes closed. So I took that as a moment to lay on top of his chest. His heartbeat was still rattling all over the place, I loved it. I made small circles on his stomach, admiring all the contours of his abs. I could feel his arms wrap around me, and he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I got up and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. I came back with the full glass for him. He gulped it down and put it on the nightstand. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed.

"Round two, Comrade?" I said giggling and kissing him.

"And round three, four, and five."

**A/N: How was that? I had the hardest time focusing on the scene. Maybe it was because Freak Show distracted me. Anyone else a fan of American Horror Story? I am barely at the part with NPH looking for his doll. Creepy as hell! I hate dolls and clowns, perfect right?**

**And the French stuff is simple, what can I get you, I would like bla bla bla. Boring stuff that you say to all waiters. Nothing important.**

**Anywho, I'll let you guys go, and think of a naked Dimitri. Ta-ta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry if I'm going too fast. I'll try and slow it down!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle is stingy and won't share Vampire Academy.**

"_And round three, four, and five."_

I woke up with a startle. The feelings through the bond jolted me awake.

_Rose wake up! Call me._

Dammit, I was warm and comfortable under the blankets in Dimitri's arms. Slowly I got out of his embrace, and made my way downstairs.

I started making coffee when I called Liss.

_Ring_

"Rose, Tasha is up to something. I heard her early this morning getting ready and said to Christian she was going to go to Hans' office. I looked at her aura and it looked bad, like evil bad-" Just then I got another call on my phone.

"Liss, Hans is calling me. I'll call you back."

"Hello?"

"Get to my office now, Hathaway." And with that he hung up. I texted Liss that he wanted me in his office right away. I got dressed and left without waking Dimitri up. If Tasha is behind this then it's better he doesn't know just yet.

I got to the office within record time. When I opened the door I could see Hans with a terrible look on his face and Tasha sobbing in the chair in front of him.

"Sit." And I did as he asked.

"It has come to my attention that you attacked Lady Ozera."

"What?! When?"

"Last night, and that has caused her to miscarry her unborn child."

I looked at Tasha and she couldn't even look at me, she started to sob even more. This lying bitch! I got a good look at her, and she did have cuts and bruises, but that wasn't because of me. I wouldn't hit her, well unless she hit me first.

"I did not! I never left my house last night."

"Is there someone that can vouch for you?"

"Yes, Dimitri."

Tasha gasped.

"Anyone else?"

"No. But Tasha was never pregnant to begin with."

"Well, paperwork from the doctor saying that she was, and is actively miscarrying right now."

"She probably forged the paperwork!" I said standing up and yelling.

"Hathaway you're out of line!" Hans said slamming his hands on his desk. "She has bruises and marks all over her body. That's assault and if that lead to a miscarriage than that is fetal homicide."

My head was spinning. I sat down, shocked. "I didn't do anything."

"Rose, until any further evidence shows up, we are going to have to hold you."

"What? In a cell? Are you serious!? You don't have proof that I did it, just hearsay!"

"You can go peacefully, without restraints, if you'd like."

"Can I make a phone call?"

"No."

Hans was escorting me to the cell.

"Hans, you have to know I would never do that." I pleaded.

"I know Rose, but this is something we can't take lightly, especially a royal. Even if it is Tasha, I'm sorry I have to do this Rose."

"Is this going to affect my internship?" I was dead set on taking over after Hans left. It was an honor.

"If you are found innocent, then I see no reason. You're the best person for the job. But let's take this one step at a time."

Hans talked to the guy at the front desk, and the guy got up, ready to take me down to the cells. "Rose, I'll call the princess." I nodded my head.

I was put in the same cell Dimitri was held in. And I figured I had nothing else better to do, so I lay down and tapped into the bond.

**LPOV:**

"-I don't know what to do about Rose, Christian. How do we prove that she didn't do it?"

"Are you sure she is innocent, Liss? All we have is Belikov's say, and I can't trust his word after he hurt my aunt." Christian hated Dimitri now. Tasha has brainwashed him.

"She didn't do it Christian! Rose would never harm her, much less if she was pregnant!"

"Liss, Rose is very protective of what she wants, and if Tasha is threatening what she wants, I don't doubt Rose would do all she could to get rid of the threat." That set me off and I slapped him. It was hard and it made a cracking sound on his cheek. That hurt! My hand was throbbing, but I tried to ignore it.

"What the fuck, Liss!" Christian said holding his now reddening cheek.

"Don't you dare talk about Rose like that! She would never harm Tasha unless Tasha started it first." With that I walked out of the house. Christian calling after me, but I ignored him and ran next door. Unlocking the door with my key, I called out for Dimitri.

"Dimitri! Are you here?" My phone kept going off with Christian calling. I turned her phone off, I didn't want to hear what he had to say. How dare he badmouth Rose like that! She's been there for him, given she always made jokes at him, but that's how you knew Rose liked you. She's protected him against people badmouthing him about his parents.

"Lissa? What are you doing here? Where is Rose?" Dimitri said walking down the stairs.

"She's been put into custody!"

"Why?" Dimitri said, with shock and anger filling his voice.

"Tasha left early this morning, and I mean early. But Hans called me about half an hour ago, and said that he had to put her in custody because Tasha is making accusations that Rose attacked her! Tasha even has paperwork saying that she is going through an active miscarriage. And that she is miscarrying because Rose attacked her. She even has bruises and cuts all over her body. She had to have used compulsion on a doctor, so she could forge the paperwork. Oh, I don't know what to do Dimitri." I said pacing back and forth.

"I'm going to go see Rose. Do you want to go with me?"

We were passing my house and Christian ran out and called my name."Lissa! Where are you going? Especially with _him_!?"

"We are going to go see Rose, Christian." I said starting to walk away.

"Liss you go with him to see her, you walk away from _us_." Was he really making me choose? I can't choose between them, but if I had to I would pick Rose.

"Don't make me choose Christian." I could feel tears burning the back of my eyes. "Rose _needs _me. I've picked you over her many times, and this time, she comes first." I said that walking away. Rose needs me, or she will be thrown to the wolves.

"I'm sorry you had to make that decision, Liss. It's not fair to you." Dimitri said soothingly, and it did make me feel better. He truly was sorry. I just wonder where Tasha is in all of this. Probably hiding somewhere and watching this all unfold.

We made it to the holding cells. "Princess Dragomir, how can I help you?"

"We came to see Rose."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you can't go in and see her."

I put all the compulsion I could into my next sentence, "I am here to see Rose, and you will let Dimitri and I through with no questions asked. You will forget that you saw us."

The guy was visibly sweating, I might have put too much compulsion in it, but I was determined to see Rose.

"Yes, Princess, she is in holding cell 3."

And with that, we walked down to see Rose.

**A/N: What a twist right! Let me know what you guys think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is Richelle's, not mine. Too bad, so sad. _**

_And with that, we walked down to see Rose._

**RPOV**

I could hear Lissa and Dimitri coming down the steps, so I got up and stood by the rails.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Pretending like this was totally normal. If I over thought this, I would break.

"Rose, we are going to find a way to get you out of here." Lissa said coming to the bars.

"I know, I saw through the bond. Have I told you how much I really hate Christian?"

"Tasha has brainwashed him or something. He would never have acted like this. I don't know what's going on."

Dimitri came to the bars and grabbed my hand. We gave each other a small kiss. "She can't get away with this, lyubov moya."

"Liss, call my dad. He will know what to do."

"Okay, is there anything we can do right now for you?"

Dimitri rubbed soothing circles on my hand; it was making me feel more relaxed.

"Kill Tasha? That's the only thing that'll make it easier. Try going to talk to Tatiana. See what she has to say about this whole thing."

"Okay Rose. If anything happens I'll try and pull you into the bond."

With that Dimitri gave me one more kiss goodbye and they were off. I lay back on the cot and tapped into the bond.

**LPOV**

Right as we got out of the building I called Abe.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello, Vasilisa"

"Abe, we have a problem." And I went into the whole story of why she was in the jail cell.

"I'll be there in 2 hours." And he hung up.

"Is he on his way?" Dimitri looked worried.

"Yeah, he said he would be here in two hours. So what to do for two hours?" I said looking up at him.

"Let's find Tasha."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I was uneasy about this. It could go completely the wrong way. "What if something goes wrong, and she accuses you of something. Can we please wait till Abe gets here and figure things out?" I pleaded. "We can go to Rose's house and wait there."

"Okay"

We were walking by the house and there were no lights on, so they must not be there. Good, we don't need no more yelling.

As we got into the house I turned on some of the lights and started making coffee. After becoming a college student, coffee becomes your best friend.

We sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee, and trying to get distracted by the tv.

"So, what's going to happen with you and Rose? Are you guys together _together_?"

"I don't know, really. We haven't talked about it. It's kind of a sensitive subject, I suppose."

"Yeah, kinda." I blocked Rose from the bond, I intended on asking questions that any best friend would. But I don't want her knowing. "Are you going to make it a serious relationship? I blocked her from the bond, she can't see us talking."

"Good, I want it to be serious. I love her with everything thing I have. I lost her once, well twice, and I don't want to lose her again. I was miserable without her. With her, nothing feels forced. With Tasha, it felt like I had to force a smile."

"Did you and Tasha really…you know…and not just this last time but way before when you were younger?"

"I don't think so, not this time. We did have a fling for a while when we were younger. We did have chemistry, and we had been active. But it didn't feel right. And after that, she was clingy. Every other girlfriend that I had she ruined the relationship. So when she found out that I had feelings for Rose, I was surprised she let it be. And apparently, she had a plan. She is devious, and she knows how to work people. I didn't tell Rose, but she did try and use compulsion on me. My babushka took me to a family friend that helped me resist compulsion, and Tasha has strong compulsion."

"Maybe I can override her compulsion on Christian, but that might hurt him." I was thinking out loud.

"It might hurt him." Dimitri chimed in.

We made small chat and watched tv. It was hard to settle down and sit still. I would walk to the window and look to see if there was any light on at my house, but there was no activity.

I checked my phone and I had 20 missed calls from Christian, 10 from Tasha, and then 3 voicemails. I was scared to listen to them. But I was curious to what they were going to be saying.

"I have 3 voicemails from them." I said looking over to Dimitri.

"What do they say?" He was also curious.

I played the first one, " Lissa, where are you? You need to come home and be with me, your HUSBAND. Tasha is having a hard time through this all and your deception is making it worse. COME HOME!"

"That's the first one. This next one is from Tasha."

"Lissa, dear, I would appreciate it if you answered our phone calls. We are worried about you. I would appreciate it if you were by my side. Nothing you do can save Rose from what she's done. She will pay for what she has done to me and my child."

"Lissa, get your ass home now! This isn't funny anymore! Why are you siding with them!? They aren't the ones that love you like I do, they're nothing but liars. COME HOME!"

"Something is definitely up with Christian, Dimitri, he's never talked to me like that."

"You can go home, Lissa. You don't have to choose between anyone. This shouldn't involve you." Dimitri sounded sympathetic, and I knew he was right, but Rose has always done everything for me. Even if that meant that she went against everyone she loved.

"No, I can't. I owe this to Rose. She gave everything up for me when we ran away, this is the least I can do for her. This isn't right, and she needs our help."

Abe finally got there, and he came in like a storm. Asking questions left and right, and making phone calls and threatening people.

"Where is Natasha right now?" He asked someone on his phone. "Mhmm, okay, get me the paperwork for her hospital visit, the doctor, and the nurses that saw her. I want background checks on them all within the next hour." And with that he hung up.

"So now all we do is wait." Within 20 minutes the paperwork was faxed over and we had a stack of paperwork.

Abe was flipping through the paperwork of her hospital visit, "It says she went in around 4 am, who was with her?" Abe said looking at both of us.

"I was, sir." Dimitri said hesitantly.

"Why the hell were you with my daughter at 4 am?" Abe said standing straight and giving Dimitri his scary look.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "Uhm, hanging out..?"

"Are you sleeping with my daughter, Belikov? If you are, I'm going to break your knees backwards, boy!" Abe said getting closer to Dimitri. I couldn't help but stand back. This wasn't my battle to fight.

"Yes sir I am." Dimitri said standing straighter and standing his ground. "But I'm not doing it for a fling. I'm in love with her sir."

"If you hurt her again Belikov, I will have your scalp. You've hurt her enough, more than I would like. And this doesn't mean that I'm okay with it, but if I do see she isn't happy with you, you better believe I hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, this is nice and all you guys, but what are we going to do with Rose?"

"We find out the information about the case."

"I'll call Hans."

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

"Hans."

"Hans, it's Princess Dragomir. I would like to know if there is any information about Rose's case yet."

"The Queen has reviewed the information, and has said that a hearing will be done tomorrow at 9 in the morning."

"Thank you Hans."

"You're welcome Princess." Hans paused for a second then chimed in, "I don't believe Rose would do such a thing. Something seems off about this."

"I agree. This doesn't make sense. We will get to the bottom of this."

With that we hung up. I told the boys about the case.

"I need more information about the case, and what information was presented. Can you get close enough to the queen Vasilisa?"

"No, I don't think I could. But I know someone who can."

**A/N: Thank you everyone. I know it's such a twist! I'm coming up with this shizz as I go! It's all a surprise for me too! Thanks for viewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Abe will kill for his daughter, let's hope no one gets killed. ;D Let's see how this whole thing goes! It's hard to be in Lissa's POV, she's too sweet, it gives me a toothache. Haha. Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is all mine…Oh wait..Nevermind. I woke up from my dream. **

"_No, I don't think I could. But I know someone who can."_

**LPOV**

"Adrian, can you come to Rose's house?"

"Yeah sure."

In 5 minutes Adrian was here. I told him everything that went down.

"I'm really shocked, I knew I was MIA for a day or two, but I didn't think things would be this crazy. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get into Tatiana's office and see if you can get any more information about the case tomorrow. Try taking pictures of the paperwork...something. We need more information to build a case for Rose. Or we are going in blind." I said pleadingly.

"Okay okay." Adrian said holding his hand up. "I'll go and see what I can do."

**APOV**

I'm gone for one day and Rose gets into this much trouble. This whole thing is ridiculous. Tasha must be out of her mind. I walk into my aunt's business office and everyone greets me. I get to the front desk and ask, "Is my aunt in? "

"No she is not, Adrian. You can wait for her here in the front with me, though." She said with a big smile while trying to look sexy. You fuck a girl once, and they always seem to want to crawl back.

"Uh, I'll go wait in her office." And with that I walked off and pulled out the key I had for her door.

I called aunt Tatiana to see where she was. She was 10 minutes away. Perfect.

I searched through her entire office for 5 minutes and I found nothing. I couldn't figure out where she could be hiding the paperwork, until an idea sparked in my head. Check the printer!

And there it was. It looks like she was faxing it over somewhere. So I put the paperwork back to be refaxed, and sent it to Rose's fax machine at home. Right as the last paper was going through the fax the door opened. I think my stomach fell to my ass.

"Adrian, it's so nice to see you." Aunt Tatiana said walking up to me with open arms.

"Aunt it's good to see you too. I missed seeing such a lovely face." I said hugging her back and kissing her on the cheek.

**LPOV**

I hear the fax machine going off and there are papers coming out like crazy. "Abe!"

"Yes, Vasilisa? Are those the case papers?"

"I believe so."

Abe grabbed at the papers once they finished coming through. He focused on the statements.

"This one says she was attacked, and a stake was used…and is in police custody." Abe trailed off.

"Wait! If a stake was used and blood was drawn wouldn't forensic stuff be able to see if there is blood?" I said, feeling hopeful.

"Yes, but if it's Roza's stake then there will be traces of blood from the strigoi she kills too." Dimitri said.

"Not necessarily, Belikov. Has she staked any strigoi lately?"

"No." Dimitri said matter of fact.

"Then the amino acids and proteins should be able to be seen in a fluorescent light." Dimitri and Abe went back and forth with all the forensic talk. I was confused by all the biology talk. My degree was psychology, not biology.

We spent hours trying to put a case together so that they will have to use forensics for the stake.

Abe's phone went off, startling us all as we had focused so hard on the paperwork ahead of us.

"Abe" Well, at least he doesn't answer the phone for me like that. Geez. "You have the video surveillance videos for the hospital? Send them to me." And with that Abe hung the phone up.

"That's good news!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind watching hours of video surveillance." Shit!

"I'll start watching the first few hours." Dimitri said getting up and going to the laptop.

"Okay, Belikov. Put it at 3X speed, and don't take your eyes off of it." Abe said threateningly.

"Abe, I want Roza out of this predicament as much as you do. I won't miss a thing." Dimitri said hard. Looking at his aura, he is irritated, and mostly angry.

Abe motioned for me to go with him to Rose's office room.

"Is Belikov serious about my daughter?" Abe said hard.

"Yes. They're perfect for each other. It's just…."

"…just?"

"Things haven't worked out for them as it should. Something has always gotten in the way. Give him a chance Abe. From the past, yes, he has hurt her. But he is trying to make it right." I was started to get irritated, Dimitri is a good, no scratch that, he is the perfect guy for Rose. "You were never there for Rose when she was younger and needed you, but she put that aside and forgave you. Look at you guys now. You guys have an amazing relationship together. Rose can hold grudges, trust me, but if it's someone that she loves, she will put aside everything that's hurt her and make it work. But if she sees you disrespecting Dimitri, she isn't going to take it lightly, and there will be consequences with that." I told Abe and walked out the room. I don't know where all this courage is coming from but I liked it. Maybe the whole drama is causing it, but it's empowering!

**RPOV**

"Hey!" I kept screaming to see if I could get a guards attention. For an hour I've had no luck. I need to get a word with Lissa, dammit! I don't know how I can tell them that I have security cameras around my house. That'll help them figure out how my stake was taken. Please Liss, come try and talk to me!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me long to update! We went to go see the Superbowl, stupid cheater Patriots won and stupid Waterchickens can't play for shit. Sorry I'm a Steelers fan! Haha, and I have quite a bit of homework that needs to be done. Im almost at the end of my semester and have been slacking off. Anywho, onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine, and will never be.**

**APOV**

Finally after spending time with my aunt, I made my way to Rose's house to see if they got the fax and what they have figured out. As I walked outside I saw Christian, he looked sad. I walked up to him; I wanted to know what he had to say about the whole thing.

"Hey Christian, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Oh, hey Adrian."

"What's wrong man? You look terrible." I glanced at his aura and it had a weird color to it, something not normal.

"Things have been crazy, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, well I gotta go meet up with friends." I said walking away.

"Who? Lissa? And that idiot Belikov?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said putting my hands up in surrender, "Why do you say that?"

"Rose attacked Tasha early this morning and made her miscarry, and the child was Dimitri's. And he broke up with her to be with Rose, instead of being there for Tasha and his unborn child!"

"I don't believe that Christian. It's a far fetched idea."

"Why? You have no idea how much pain she is going through right now. You're as big of an idiot as the rest of them. Fuck you, man!"

Oh hell no, there is something wrong with him. This is not Christian. "If she was pregnant, then why was she drinking at your wedding? Huh? Enlighten me!" I said starting to shout, and people passing by were giving us fucked up looks.

"She was not drinking! I don't know why you all hate Tasha so much! She has never given you guys a reason to hate her!"

"What is that on your neck?" I noticed something shiny. Christian never wears necklaces.

"A necklace Tasha gave me yesterday. I got to go." And with that Christian walked away. Something has to be up with that necklace. I don't think Tasha is strong enough to charm something that strong, only a spirit user. But what other spirit user could help her? Avery couldn't she's still locked up…I'll have to talk with Lissa to figure it out.

I finally made my way to Rose's house. I didn't bother knocking.

"Hey guys, anything new?"

"Ahhh, Adrian, so good to see you!" Abe said giving me a hug. He's always liked me, even when Rose and I were dating. He never had a problem with it, even though he did threaten to skin me alive and blow up my dick. Not like that's scary.

"It's good to see you too Abe. Liss, I ran into your husband."

"What did he have to say?" Liss was curious and sad. It had to hurt her to go against her husband.

"Well, let's just say, he isn't himself. He is wearing a necklace, and his aura is something I haven't seen in a long while. I can't figure it out. I don't think Tasha is strong enough to charm something. I thought of a spirit user, but the only other one I can think of that is out for blood against us, is Avery. But she's locked away."

"Robert Duru, Victor Dashkov's brother, is a spirit user. But I don't know how Tasha would know about him. She's never mentioned him, and I had never talked to her about him."

"If you search enough, and have enough contacts, you can figure out anything." Abe said confidently.

Another hour passed and no luck on the surveillance. I couldn't just wait here and do nothing. I got up, "I'm going to go see if I can see Rose. I'll be back." They all said bye and I walked off to see her.

I got to the front desk and the guy said that she wasn't allowed visitor.

I looked him in the eye and said with quite a bit of compulsion "You will let me see Rose, and you will forget I was here."

"Yes, Mr. Ivashkov."

With that I walked down to the cells.

"Hey Little Dhampir." I said striding down to her cell.

"Adrian! It's so good to see you!" Rose said running up to the bars.

"Have you been tuning into the bond?"

"Yes, it's the only way to pass time. Before I forget, you have to tell Abe that I have a security system in my house. It has cameras and mics, and he can get more information off of those."

"Okay, I'll tell him. What do you think about another spirit user being involved?" I was curious to see what she had to say.

"It's possible. But what about Victor? He has to be near him too."

**A/N: Sorry guys! I forgot that in my story that Rose wasn't convicted for the murder of the queen. So Victor is still alive, and I shouldn't have included Sonya in the beginning! Argh! Brain fart!**

"Well if he is working with him, it makes sense. Where was your stake left last?"

"I have one in the kitchen, they could have gotten that one."

"Hmm, okay. Where? I'll see if it's still there."

"In the drawer by the stove."

"Okay, I'll go check. Stay tuned into the bond. We will figure this out, Little Dhampir." I said giving her a small smile. She needed to have confidence in us that we will get her out.

"Thank you, Adrian." She said giving me a small smile back.

Finally back at Rose's house, I told them what she said. Lissa went to check the drawer, but Abe told her not to touch the drawer with her hand. To use a towel, just in case it wasn't there then the evidence could still be there. "There is no stake in here guys." Perfect!

**RPOV**

Abe was going to go check the cameras when I was jolted out of the bond. It was Hans telling me I had to go get questioned.

I was seated on a hard cold chair and handcuffed to it! This was ridiculous! It's not like I'm a convicted criminal!

"Hello, Rosemarie Hathaway, this will be recorded, and anything you say can be used in court."

"Okay." Breathe Rose, breathe.

"Where were you last night?"

"At my house."

"Is there someone who can vouch for you? If so, what is their name?"

"Yes, Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

"What were you doing around 4 in the morning, Moroi time?"

I started to blush, this is embarrassing. "Uh hem, uhm, having intercourse."

Hans got nervous and looked away, "With Belikov?"

"Yes."

"Ahem" Hans said clearing his throat, he isn't one for sexual talk, this is pretty funny. "Did you know Tasha Ozera and Guardian Belikov were dating?"

"To my understanding, they were not."

"Why were you told they were not dating."

"Tasha was claiming a pregnancy from Dimitri, and told him that she was about 10 weeks into her pregnancy for Princess Dragomir's wedding."

"What made you believe that she wasn't pregnant?"

"She was taking shots at the bar for the reception. It is common sense not to drink while pregnant, so if she knew she was pregnant, then shouldn't have harmed the baby."

After another half hour of questioning about mine and Dimitri's past relationship, and everything that went down since they got back, I was escorted back to the cell. This is going to feel like forever. And the case is tomorrow! Sunlight was peaking through a small window in my cell, telling me that it has to be around 7 pm, Moroi time. I hope they can get the information before tomorrow, or I'm dead meat.

**LPOV**

With Dimitri reviewing the hospital footage, Abe reviewing the house footage, Adrian and I had nothing to do.

"Abe" I said tapping him on the shoulder, "Can Adrian and I go to the hospital and interview the staff that looked over Tasha? Or would it hurt the case?"

Abe looked like he was thinking hard. "It shouldn't hurt. We are Rose's defense team after all. Please be safe."

"We will." I turned to Adrian "Let's go!"

As we were walking to the hospital we made small talk about the case, and everything else.

"I still don't know why she would do this, Adrian.."

"It's simple, really. She gets rid of Rose, she has Dimitri all to herself. There is no obstacle in her way. He will either have to be alone or be with her."

"I guess, but that's kind of extreme."

"Crazy people do crazy things." Adrian said as we walked into the hospital.

The lady at the front desk looked up at us with smiles "How can I help you today?"

"We are looking for the OB/GYN."

"She is on the 2nd floor, third door to the right."

"Thank you." Adrian said winking at her.

"Stop flirting with everyone, you perv." I said joking around.

"Hey now! It's not my fault I'm incredibly good looking and the ladies can't get enough of me." Adrian was so vain, and I think because Rose never gave into it, it attracted him to her more.

As we got closer to the door we saw a guy slip out of her office, he looked blurry, like glamour was around him.

"Chase him, Liss." Adrian said running towards him. He ran towards the stairwell. I wasn't going to be able to catch him! Adrian was faster than me.

**APOV**

This guy was not going to get away. He looked suspicious and was hiding his appearance. I ran after him to the stairwell. I got my phone out and threw it at him. Knocked him in the head, causing him to stumble down the stairs. I caught up to him and threw off his hat.

"YOU!" I said getting ready to throw a punch when I felt a force knock me back.

**A/N: Who could it be? Hmmm?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Guest, he was in there, but he's busy looking at the security tape of the hospital. **

**Over 5,000 views! Thank you everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy isn't mine, never will be mine. **

"_YOU!" I said getting ready to throw a punch when I felt a force knock me back._

**APOV**

I glanced up in time to see Reed run off and Avery following soon after. What?! Lissa finally got into the stairwell and checked me over for injuries. "Did you see who it was, Liss!?"

"No, you guys took off so fast. Who was it?" Lissa said looking around.

"Reed and Avery! I thought they were in a mental institute?!" I said trying to stand up, but my head started hurting.

"Don't get up, you hit your head, and you're bleeding." I could feel Lissa started to heal my head.

"Don't heal me, Liss. This can be evidence."

Lissa gave a scowl, she always hated not being able to heal people when she could. "Oh okay."

"I'll stay here and get checked over. You go tell the boys what I told you."

**DPOV**

Finally after going through 6 hours of video I found something! "Abe!" I called out, "I've found something."

Abe got up and walked towards me, "What did you find?"

"These four bodies are blurry, and are acting suspicious. All the other people in the videos have been clear as day. It's like I can't focus on them."

"It's because they're using spirit to hide their identity." Lissa said coming up behind us.

"Where is Adrian?"

"At the hospital. He needed stitches."

"What? Why?" Abe said defensively.

"Cause when we were walking to the OB/GYN's office we saw some shady looking guy walk out and he went after him. I couldn't run as fast as him so I fell behind. But when I caught up with them in the stairwell, Adrian was against the wall bleeding." Lissa was pacing now. "He told me the guy that he caught was Reed Lazar, and Avery Lazar used her telekinesis to push him off."

"Who are they?" I asked. I know the names sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

"They were in the academy when Rose left." Lissa said, "Avery is a spirit user and is bonded to two other people. Cause of Rose and Oksana she went crazy. Well her, Reed and Simon. Simon was her guardian." That's why I knew they sounded familiar, anything big that happens with the Lissa's life is big news for strigoi.

"On the video, I saw four blurred bodies. Who could the other one be?"

"What time does it say it's at?" Abe said going to the laptop.

"Around 4:00 in the morning, so that's before Tasha comes in, then?" I said, wondering why 4 people would be in there before Tasha. "I'll look more and see when Tasha comes to the hospital."

Lissa and Abe were discussing theories about why Avery and the others would be. Not even 10 minutes after the 4 people from before went in, Tasha went in. She was running frantically and everyone rushed towards her and put her in a wheel chair. "Tasha came into the hospital." I said looking at the others.

**RPOV**

I was tuned into the bond when I heard someone calling my name.

"Rose, Rosemarie. Wake up." They were singing in a sing-song voice. I'd know that voice anywhere.

Without looking up, "So Victor, you teamed up with Avery to get rid of me?"

"Ah, so it would seem-"

I cut him off, "Why?" I said getting up and walking to the cell door.

"Because we are enemies. You ruined my chances for king. Therefore, you need to die."

"Gee, now tell me how you really feel. How did you get Avery and the others out of the institute? Robert?"

"Yes, my brother, crazy yet reliable, is very strong. Avery's powers are weak because of the medication they have her on, so she enlisted the help of us."

"And it seems like all of my enemies are against me. Of course Tasha is the one with the ridiculous reason."

"Love is not a stupid reason-"

"Yeah, it is, if the one you love hates you. She's an idiot. Maybe when this whole thing is done, they will put her in the same place as Avery since she is insane to think Dimitri would be with her now." I said rolling my eyes. Stupid Scar Face bimbo.

"You will pay for all the suffering you have caused us all, Rose!" Victor said getting close to the rails and shaking them.

"Oh yeah? And this justifies for it?!" I started raising my voice too. "What I did was to protect the people I love! You wouldn't understand what that means, since you sacrificed your ONLY daughter for your insane plan! You don't know what love is." I said getting close to the bars; I was ready to strangle him.

"I don't know love? I loved Natalie, we were going to restore her. But your stupid Russian killed her."

"Don't talk about Dimitri that way, he did it to save me."

"He's an idiot, and he will pay just like you." He spat at me. That was it. I reached through the bars and started slamming him into the bars. He was screaming from the pain. Guardians came running down to see why someone was screaming. By the end of it all, they laid Victor on the floor. I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins. The guardians threw me on the floor and pinned me down. I could hear faintly that Victor wasn't breathing.

Mikhail was telling me in my ear, "calm down, Rose. Stop fighting me. He's dead Rose. He's dead." What?! I killed him? I couldn't wrap my head around this. I killed Victor Dashkov. I'm definitely going to sit in this cell for life. Fuck!

**A/N: kinda short chapter. But I'm sleepy, and I wanted you guys to know "YOU" was. I'll be busy tomorrow getting a tattoo. So hopefully tomorrow night I'll have something up! Thanks you everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Man, I have been MIA for a day or so! But I'm on my last week of seminar for my online school, and homework sucks. Anyways! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: VA is not mine, nope, not at all.**

"_I killed Victor Dashkov. I'm definitely going to sit in this cell for life. Fuck!"_

**AbePOV**

The court hearing started in half hour, and we got all the paperwork ready, Rose should be here soon. We can go over all the things she needs to say, cause her mouth can get her into a lot of trouble. She is my child after all. I am proud of her that she doesn't take anyone's shit. On the plaintiff's side, Tasha's lawyers were consulting with each other, and looking over at us. I wonder how Tasha is going to be acting. Next time I see her alone; I'm going to break her knees back.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked them, stroking my beard.

"You know this is a losing battle. Rose is guilty as guilty can be." Cocky bastards.

"And you know Tasha is a liar, and you two are gullible."

I saw the bailiff coming to Vasilisa and I, "We cannot allow Ms. Hathaway come out here before the court hearing."

"Why?" both Vasilisa and I said together.

"Because she is also being charged with aggravated murder."

What?! Who?" I was shouting, who the fuck could Rose have killed locked up!?

"Victor Dashkov, sir."

"How?"

"He illegally went to visit her in her cell, and I'm assuming they had a verbal altercation. They got too close to each other, and she pulled him repeatedly towards the cell bars. The guards got there in time to break it up, but it was to late for Mr. Dashkov. I've got to go now. The court should be starting soon."

"What are we going to do Abe? That's a first degree murder." Vasilisa said hushed. "It won't help the case we worked on either, it'll show she's unstable."

"Yes, but we have proof that Tasha was never pregnant." I said, I had a secret weapon, the wedding pictures.

"What do you have?" Vasilisa said surprised.

"Pictures from your wedding album." I said with a sly smile. "She can't deny the pictures. Some are clear as day of her with a margarita."

**DPOV**

It was almost time for Roza's court. They weren't letting anyone in besides the prosecutors and defense teams. I hope it all goes well. My Roza would never do this, and if Tasha thinks that I would want her after all of this, she's crazy.

"So, Dimitri, you ready this?" Adrian said calmly.

"I don't know. I don't know what to expect."

"They'll go over all the evidence and witness statements. So you will be on the stand, you know."

"I figured as much." As I said that, they started letting people in. Adrian and I got seats right behind Lissa and Abe. "Where is Rose?"I asked Abe.

"She's a little preoccupied." Abe said angrily. I looked at Adrian and he shrugged his shoulders. What could have happened that has gotten Abe so angry.

Once everyone was seated, the back doors opened, Tasha and Christian walked through. Tasha was a crying mess. Adrian scoffed next to me. "What?" I asked him.

"It's her aura, it has malicious color to it. She's so full of shit, I'm surprised her eyes aren't brown." That made me chuckle, and I got a hard look from Christian. "See the necklace on his neck. That's new, and charmed." I did notice it; I hope Abe and Lissa could get him to take it off. Once Tasha was sworn in, she took her seat.

The doors opened again, and there were 3 guardians in front of Roza, and you could hear the chains rattling. Would they really put that much effort in what she did? This is ridiculous. I stood up, and caught her eye. She gave me a small sad smile. Something wasn't right. I tried to smile back at her, but I was too worried to fake a smile. There were 3 guards following behind her, too. They had Roza swear in too.

The bailiff rang out, "Both parties have been sworn in, Court is now in session." As he said that, Queen Tatiana came out.

"Alright. Ms. Ozera here alleges that Ms. Hathaway here assaulted her, thus inducing a miscarriage. Ms. Ozera is asking that Ms. Hathway be sentenced to prison for her crime. So, Ms. Ozera, what happened?" Tatiana looked at Tasha.

Tasha was trying to tell a story behind all her tears, when Tatiana told her, "Ms. Ozera, I know you have suffered a great loss," the way Tatiana said 'loss' made it seem like she didn't believe her either, "but compose yourself."

"Yes, your majesty. It was early in the morning and I was walking out of the door of Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera's home when out of nowhere I was shoved to the ground. I hit it hard and as I turned around I saw Rose standing on top of me. She punched me in the face and was sliding me all across the gravel, then cut me with her stake. She yelled out 'he's mine.' Then kicked me in the stomach. I screamed out to her that I was pregnant, but she didn't care. She kicked me in the stomach again." She said letting out a big sob.

"And who the 'he' in all of this?"

"Dimitri Belikov" Tasha said looking at me, and giving me a dirty look. I stared at her hard, not going to look away.

"What happened after that?"

"I rushed to the hospital because I had terrible abdominal pains."

"And the doctor's said you were actively miscarrying?"

"Yes."

"Let me look at the doctor's paperwork." The bailiff went and got it for her. She took a minute or two to look it over. You couldn't read anything from her face. I looked at Roza, and she looked like she was shaking. Abe put his hand over hers for comfort. I wish I could hold my Roza and make this all go away.

"Okay, now, let me here the defense's story. Ms. Hathway, can you tell me the night of the attack?" Tatiana's face softened a little looking over at Roza.

"I didn't attack her. I never left the house early in the morning."

"And what were you doing that night?"

Roza got a blush over her cheeks. This is the part that was a little to private to be put into the open. "I was occupied with Dimitri Belikov."

"What do you mean 'occupied', Ms. Hathaway?"

"We were having sex."

"All night? You're endurance is very impressive, Mr. Belikov." Tatiana said with a smile on her face, looking at me. I wanted to shrink to the size of an ant."Mr. Belikov, can you come to the stand?" With that the bailiff came to the gate door and lead me to the witness stand. I was sworn in. "Mr. Belikov, have you had any relations with Ms. Ozera?"

"I was her guardian, we tried a relationship, but it didn't pan out."

"And you did indeed have sexual relations that procreated an offspring?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why is that, Mr. Belikov?"

"Because there was one night that my family had a gathering, we both drank too much, and I don't remember going to bed. I woke with her in my bed, but both of us were clothed."

"You got drunk and left your charge unprotected?"

"Yes, Russian vodka is sneaky. But where my family is, It's a community of dhampirs, strigoi have learned not to interfere with them."

"That Russian vodka is sneaky, I've had my taste." Tatiana said jokingly. A fun Tatiana…now that's hard to believe.

"Did Ms. Ozera at any time confront you with a pregnancy?"

"Yes, right before Princess Dragomir's wedding. She stated that she was 10 weeks into the pregnancy."

"Did you have intentions on seeing this pregnancy through?"

"Yes I did. I intended to be there fully for the child."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Belikov. That's all for now." I stepped off the witness stand and went to take my seat. I hated the attention all over me.

"You did good, man. Relax." Adrian said calmly. How was it that I didn't want to kill him or he wasn't getting on my nerves?

"Does your defense team have proof that you never left the house, Ms. Hathaway?"

Abe stood up, "Your majesty, Ms. Hathaway has security cameras surrounding her house, and looking into Princess Dragomir's front yard."

"Can you play it, Mr. Mazur? It says that you entered the hospital around 5 am, is that right, Ms. Ozera?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Tasha was worried. She never stuttered.

"Do you have any film from 4:00 in the morning, Moroi time, Mr. Mazur?"

"Yes I do, your honor." Abe handed the USB to the bailiff. He plugged the USB into the projector and a big screen came down from the ceiling. It was 4 pm human time, so the sun was still out, and you could see everything. It was on a time lapse. The video played from 4:00 pm to 5:30 pm. Nothing. The camera was showing the area that Tasha claimed to have been attacked, and there was nothing.

"Ms. Ozera, why do I not see an attack at the front door, Ms. Ozera?" Tatiana said raising one eyebrow.

The defense lawyer stood up, "Your majesty, the time stamps on the film could be modified. We don't know for certain that those are true."

"You're right, Mr. Ozlov. Mr. Mazur, do you have anything else to present."

"Yes I do, the stake that was taken into custody. I had Guardian Croft send it out for blood DNA and blood residue."

"Okay, present me the information." The bailiff went to the table and got the paperwork from Lissa.

"Explain to me what I'm looking at, please." That's when Lissa stood up.

"Your majesty, the data on the paper shows the dating of the blood. On the stake in custody, the blood on it, isn't that of Tasha Ozera's, it is animal blood-"

Tatiana interrupted her, "How do you know it's animals blood, Princess?"

"Well, the way the red cells are stacked. Such as a horse's red blood cells would be stacked, and a cats would create small points."

"Okay, carry on with the previous statement, please."

"It is animal blood on the stake. The red blood cells do not create the structure that of a human. Then, the decay of RNA in the blood is too aged for the attack being yesterday. Then we ran a laser over the doorway, and around there, and there were no signs of blood. The laser used is meant to draw out tryptophan, an amino acid in the blood. We have pictures of the door way with the laser to show." Lissa said handing the pictures to the bailiff.

"Am I supposed to see anything glowing, Princess?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I don't see any, on any of the pictures."

"Because there is no blood ma'am." Lissa said smugly. Score 1 Lissa 0-Tasha.

"Okay, so how could they have gotten the stake?"

Lissa sat down, and Abe sat up. We have footage of two people breaking into Ms. Hathaways home. It's on the USB that I previously handed to the bailiff. Push the 'next' button.

When the video played you could see two figures at the side door. We were sleeping and never even knew. You can see them snap the alarm wires first. Then they unscrewed the door handle. They then turned their head to the cameras. You could see them easily; it was Reed and Avery Lazar. They went into the house, came back out flashing it and jumping up and down.

"Who is that on the video?"

"Reed Lazar and Avery Lazar."

"They are the ones that tortured Vasilisa, and went insane." She said as a statement more than a question. "Ms. Ozera please come to the witness stand."

Tasha got on the stand. "Your majesty, would it be okay if I cross-examined Ms. Ozera?" Abe said.

"You may."

"Your honor, the questioning will be biased."

"Overruled. Sit down." Ozlov took a seat, and got red as a beet.

"Ms. Ozera, did you conspire a plan with Avery and Reed Lazar?"

"No." Tasha said giving Abe a hard look. Abe is going to tear her down.

"Ms. Ozera, remember that you are under oath. I will ask again. Did you conspire a plan with Avery and Reed Lazar?"

"N-no. "

"Okay, then. Did you fake a pregnancy to trap Mr. Belikov?"

"Your honor, this is off the subject of the matter at hand."

"Overuled. I am curious to this answer." Tatiana said leaning on one elbow.

"N-no." Tasha was visibly sweating.

"If that is so, and you knew about the unborn child growing inside of you, then why did you partake in drinking festivities at your nephew's wedding?"

"I did not!"

"I have pictures to prove it." Abe walked to the table and got them from Lissa. "Here you go your honor. Ms. Ozera, these photos show you taking shots and with margarita glasses in your hand. You knew Avery wanted revenge for ruining her life, you broke her out of jail, and used them as your lap dogs to do the dirty work while you had an alibi so you weren't connected to the break in. But you didn't expect Rose to have a camera system around her home and facing Vasilisa's front door did you?"

"No- I didn't- Stop-"

"You couldn't handle that fact that you could not seduce Mr. Belikov and he had immense feelings for Rose. So you thought that if you got her out of the story then you could have him all by yourself-"

"Stop!" Tasha said standing up. "You have no idea what it's like to love someone so intensely and them not reciprocate it! I would have given him everything that she couldn't give him. But he chose that little bitch over me!?"

"Get her out of here!" Tatiana screamed over Tasha. Christian was running up to her when Abe reached out and stopped him. "Let me go!" Christian screamed. That's when Abe ripped off the necklace. The anger left his face. "What the hell happened just now? I feel different."

"Go sit down, we will explain it later."

"Order! Order!" Tatiana said slamming her gavel on the desk. "Ms. Hathaway, you are pardoned of the charges against you in this case. However, we have another case to discuss. Plaintiffs, you may leave now." With that they walked out with their heads hung low. Christian took a seat next to me, shame all over his face. What other matter could there be.

"This next matter will be on the aggravated murder of Victor Dashkov." There was a gasp all around the room.

That's what was plaguing my Roza, how could she have killed him!? This doesn't make sense.

**A/N: I hope I made up for the wait. Over 2500 words! I hope I did the court right, and didn't make it boring. I'm studying criminal justice, or well CSI, so I hope I did some justice to making it as real as possible. Courts really are boring, sorry! Haha. And the whole blood stuff, it gets very science-y with the words, and so I didn't delve too much into the lingo cause it will get confusing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know I've been MIA for a while now. I had final papers to write, and after writing pages and pages, I didn't have the motivation to write anything else! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy isn't mine, and it never will be.**

_That's what was plaguing my Roza, how could she have killed him!? This doesn't make sense._

**RPOV**

"Now Ms. Hathaway, for the second part of the trial." Tatiana said in a flat voice. To say I was terrified was an understatement. I could be in serious trouble. "Ms. Hathaway please tell me about the events that led to Victor Dashkov's death." You could hear people mumbling in the background. Of course they could care less that my career was on the line, all they cared about was the juicy gossip that this is going to give them for the next year.

"Victor went into the cells and before he could get much out I accused him of getting into a deal with Avery to get rid of me. He agreed, and I asked him why. He simply stated that we were enemies and I ruined his chances of being King. So I had to die. He admitted he used his brother, Robert Duru, to get Avery and company out of the mental institute they were in. He said I would pay for the suffering I caused them all." I took a deep breath, this sucks, I killed him…yeah, but I got rid of a threat. "I told him that whatever I did to them was to protect the people I love. We got into an argument about him having his daughter turn strigoi and he said Dimitri would pay for killing Natalie like I was. The anger got to me, and I snapped."

"That doesn't suffice for killing him, Ms. Hathaway."

"..I know." I said.

"Your majesty, May I add something?" Lissa was chirped in. I could see in her head all the pieces turning. She had a plan, and I hoped it worked.

"Yes you may."

"As you know, Ms. Hathway and I are bonded."

"Yes, I do."

"And well, through the use of my spirit I have an intake of darkness that comes from it. Ms. Hathaway pulls the darkness from me."

"What is this darkness?" Tatiana knew about it, but I'm guessing it's for the case, and maybe the others.

"I don't know, exactly. But when Ms. Hathaway pulls it from me, her aura turns dark. That leads her to irrational actions, as it does to me too, if she doesn't pull it from me."

"Okay, so her killing Victor is a direct result of the darkness?"

Lissa stood confident through this whole thing. She's doing a great job. I didn't think of the darkness. "Yes."

"So, Princess, are you suggesting that I put Ms. Hathaway in a mental institute?" Tatiana said raising her eyebrow. What?! No! This went the wrong way!

"No! No, your honor, that is not what I'm suggesting." Lissa felt frazzled now. This did not go the way she wanted.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"That Rose not serve "jail" time. But, find a way to work with the darkness before it gets to this point again."

"And what do you suggest for her "jail" time?"

"Have her put in extra work." Abe said chiming in.

"And what kind of extra work, Mr. Mazur?"

"Have her physically train the Moroi in the offensive magic classes." Not a bad idea.

"And what if she has a darkness episode while training them? How can I ensure the safety of everyone else around her?"

"Have someone shadow her."

"And who do you suggest to shadow her?"

"Me." Dimitri said standing up. This felt like déjà vu from the academy. My savoir.

Tatiana chuckled. "Of course you would Guardian Belikov. Let me discuss this matter with my co-council." With that Tatiana struck her gavel and walked off.

**TPOV**

"You cannot be serious in taking this offer!"

"This is ridiculous! She is dangerous!"

"She will kill us in training! Is that what you want?!"

There were shouts all around me. I know I was taking on faith with this.

"STOP!" I said with a yell. "Will you let me talk?" Everyone was quiet finally. "I know this is pushing it, but Rose is a huge asset to the dhampir community. People listen and follow her. They believe in her. And it's better that Victor is gone, right?" Everyone muttered a yes. "Dimitri loves her, and will keep an eye on her, without a doubt. Look at how hard they have fought to be together. Those of you in the offensive magic program, with Dimitri shadowing her, will be safe. Rose, Vasilisa, and I will figure out a way to work on the darkness from the bond. Got it?"

"Yes" all of the co-council said in unison.

**RPOV**

It'll be okay, Kiz." Abe said pulling me into a side hug. He was a good father after all the trouble we've been through.

Tatiana started walking out and we all stood. She took her seat and banged her gavel.

"We've came to a conclusion. Ms. Hathaway, you will teach physical fighting for the offensive magic, with Guardian Belikov shadowing you, and Vasilisa, you, and I will figure out ways to get your darkness in check." With that she banged her gavel and walked off.

The courtroom erupted into noise. I sat there, stunned. I just got off of all the charges that were stacked in front of me. The bailiff came up to be and unchained me. "Smile Rose, you're free." He said smiling at me. I should be happy, but to think that someone still lost their life plagued me. Everyone's life is precious, even if it is Victor.

Lissa and Christian were off talking things out from everything that happened. It's going to be a mess. Dimitri led us to the house and unlocked it. "How'd you get a key to my house, Comrade?" I said jokingly.

"You're father gave it to me." Whoa. Now that's saying something. He led me upstairs and sat me on my bed. "I'm going to run you a bath."

"Are you joining me?" I said seductively.

He chuckled and shook his head. "If you want me to."

"I always want you near me."

The bath in my bathroom was big, and had amazing jets that massaged your back to pudding. I walked in and was attacked with the beautiful smell of my bubble bath; it smelled like coconut, vanilla, and brown sugar. I walked up to Dimitri and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"You were away from me for maybe a day and a half, and it made me feel like something was missing. Now I feel complete." Dimitri told me as he took my face in his hands and kissed me with all the love he had. "Now let's get into the bath.

**A/N: I should be done with school for a few weeks. So let's see where this all goes!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Now that I have more time I can get this story finished and more lemons. Mwahaha. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I think my toddler is going through a growth spurt and she wants no one but mama. She even has the nerve to come to my laptop and shut it on me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. VA is Richelle Mead's. **

The bath was amazing. Dimitri scrubbed me clean and massaged my tense shoulders. We were drying off now. Dropping my towel and walking into the bedroom I could feel Dimitri staring at me. "See something you like?" I mocked him with that old saying from back at the academy.

Dimitri smirked at me, dropped his towel and walked over to me. "Very much." Kissing me again he was leading me to the bed. He pushed me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

I pulled away gasping for air. "You're going to get my blankets all wet, Comrade." I said playfully.

"Yes, with more than just water." I could feel the chuckle rumble through his chest, and him smiling against my lips.

"When did you become so perverted?" I said trying to raise an eyebrow, and failing. "I like this side more than the Zen one." I said chuckling.

"I was your mentor then."

"Then mentor me to bliss." I said giggling.

Dimitri stared into my eyes and said, "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri." Dimitri had a huge smile on his face and kissed me passionately. He started nibbling on my neck and he grabbed both my wrists pinning them above my neck on the bed. I let out a small moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

**Gonna be rated M! Mehehehe.**

I started pulling his hips towards mine. "Not yet, Roza." Dimitri said, and his accent strong and laced with desire. Dimitri's hands roamed from my hands to the side of my breasts. His kissing moved to my chest.

He took one of my nipples and started swirling his tongue around my already hard nipple. I moaned out and arched up against mouth. He moved to the other nipple and nibbled on it. I let out a small moan. I could already feel myself getting moist.

Dimitri's fingers trailed their way down to my core and made small circles on my clit. Teasing me, hard circles then soft circles. I grabbed Dimitri's face and started kissing him. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Dimitri finally shoved two fingers inside of me flicking roughly against my g-spot. Every time I was about to orgasm he would pull away. "Don't be so cruel, comrade." I whined.

"Good things come to those to wait." He said chuckling. Two can play this game. I flipped us over, straddling him. I could feel his erection against my throbbing clit. Moving forward and backward, rubbing my wet center against his erection, he let out a small moan. Dimitri pulled my face towards him. I took his two fingers that were rubbing me inside my mouth, sucking and nibbling on the pads of his fingers.

Dimitri growled and lifted my hips up and slammed me onto his rock hard erection. I moaned out in pain and pleasure. Looking into his eyes I could see a primal urge. I tilted my head back and let him lead by moving my hips and thrusting into me. I could feel my orgasm getting closer, and closer, and it hit me like a ton of rocks. As I was reeling from my orgasm I could feel Dimitri finishing his too.

**M scene over. ;D**

I collapsed onto his chest; I could feel his chest heaving and his heartbeat racing. After a minute I leaned up and kissed him.

"I have to go see Liss soon, Comrade."

He sighed. " I know."

Walking hand in hand, Dimitri and I walked into Lissa's house. Lissa and Christian worked out their differences. He understood he was under compulsion. But it didn't help that Avery and her guys were still out there.

"Liss!" I called out loud enough for her to hear. Liss and Christian walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

"Let's sit in the living room so we can figure this out. There is coffee in the kitchen." That's when Dimitri left. Him and his coffee. I could see if he liked it sweet, but who the hell enjoys it black?! Disgusting. As we sat down in the living room, you could tell Christian was uncomfortable.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Christian finally said and looked at me.

"For?"

"For thinking that you would do that to my aunt. I know I was under the compulsion spell, but it was worse because I wanted to believe the best from her. She was all I had growing up, and it's hard to think that she would lie to me. I didn't think she would have done that in a million years, especially over a something so little. I can't tell you sorry enough to make you understand-"

"Pyro, it's okay. I know what it's like to be under one of those spells. Let's just forget about it." I said offering a small smile.

"Thank you, Rose." He smiled back.

"Yay! Now that everything is better, let's figure out this darkness problem."

"Where do we start, guys?" That's when Adrian walked in.

"You can't seriously figure out spirit charms without me guys, geez." He took a seat on an armchair.

"Oh yeah, cause you can charm so well." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Little Dhampir, don't knock my powers. I could surprise you one of these days." He said giving me an innocent smile.

"So where do we start guys?" Lissa said again.

"Sucking out her darkness wouldn't work, it would just double it in you Lissa." Adrian chimed in.

"True, what about medication?" Lissa hated the thought of the medication she was on.

"Would that work? Would it dull the bond?" I hope it wouldn't. "The medications you took dulled your power on your side. I'm worried it will dull my ability to read where you're at."

We bantered ideas back and forth for about an hour or so, with no answers. How could this be so hard?! Finally Dimitri chimed in, "Roza, Oksana made you a charm in Russia, right?"

"She did! That's right! It helped with the darkness, now that I think of it!" Damn, I loved this man. "But she wouldn't come to the states. We would have to go to her. That's the only downside."

"Not really, Roza." He said smiling. Of course not, he would be able to see his family again.

"Can we call her, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I could try asking Olena to get a hold of her, or Yeva could. Can you call your mom, Dimitri?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll call her now." Dimitri walked out of the room.

"Another spirit user we can learn from. I'm in." Adrian said clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"Who said anything about you going?" Christian chimed in.

"Same for you pyro." They bantered back and forth for about 20 minutes until Dimitri came in.

"My mother said that Oksana would be happy to help. We just have to go to them."

"Awesome! When can we leave?" I was dying to see Olena. I missed them all dearly, even Yeva. Scary, I know.

"We have to get the okay from the queen, Rose. But I can ask." Lissa could persuade anyone, even the queen.

"Then go ask!" I said shooing her away.

"Okay okay! I'll be back in a bit."

A half hour passed and Lissa walked through the door. We all looked at her expectantly. A smile spread across her face. "Let's go to Russia!" Lissa squealed and we all cheered. Time to go pack!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got distracted with Destiny on the PS4. The game is addicting, anyone else play it? And also I had a chapter half written then my daughter did something to my MacBook and it's gone. Who knows? Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, VA is not mine. =[**

Dimitri didn't have much to pack; his stuff was already packed from the vacation at my house. Me on the other hand, didn't know what to pack.

"What do I pack Comrade?" I looked at him confused.

"Well it is summer in Baia, and it does get warm. Let's see what you have Lyubov Moya." God, I loved that nickname, it's way sexier in Russian. We were packing for two weeks just in case.

He picked out my pants, shorts and shirts. Now he was looking at my underwear drawer. He picked up a pair of underwear from my drawer, "How does this fit over your ass?" He held them up in front of him. I got off my bed and snatched them from him.

"They cover enough!" I tossed them in my suitcase. He chuckled at me, and started folding more underwear to put in my suitcase. "And besides, how do you know how to fold these kinds of underwear? And don't say you have sisters, cause that would be disgusting." I said chuckling and joking lightly.

"It seems like common sense, Roza."

"Suuurree." He finished packing for me. I went up behind him and hugging him from the back. He was zipping up my suitcase for me and put it on the ground. I let go of him and he sat on the edge of my bed. He held onto my waist and I started rubbing on his scruff. "Did I mention that I like your scruff?" I said laughing.

He smiled," I believe so."

"It's sexy." I said biting my lower lip and gently scratching at his jawline.

Dimitri flipped us over and he was hovering over me, kissing me. I started caressing his chest underneath his shirt. His muscles well defined and his chest hair. God, that chest hair and happy trail. His chest hair wasn't gross or bushy. It was lightly there and mouth watering. Men without chest hair are as sexy as a Ken doll, good enough for little girls.

And that's when my alarm went off. "Dammit!" I breathed out.

"Time to go get on the plane."

Once we were in the air everyone started talking. Lissa and Adrian were talking about what it would be like to learn more spirit stuff and Christian and Eddie were playing card games. Tatiana insisted that more guardians came along, but Lissa coaxed her into believing that they were all safe in a dhampir community. Which they were, strigoi never go into those communities. They didn't have a death wish. Even though these dhampirs withdrew from the moroi community doesn't mean they don't know how to fight.

Dimitri was reading a western novel, as usual. So I took my shoes off and propped my feet on top of Dimitri's lap and used my foot to disturb his reading. Putting my foot up and down in front of the book. "Are you bored, Roza?"

"Yes, very."

"We barely took off 10 minutes ago, you have a few hours left." He said grabbing my foot and putting his book away.

"A few VERY long hours. This is the worst part of the trip." He smiled and started pulling on my toes to pop them. "Ouch! Comrade that hurts! Ouch! Argh! Why?!" After popping all ten toes he starts to rub my feet, or well a foot. After a 10-minute food rub I sat right and leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. I started fiddling with his right hand. "I'm happy we can do this out in the open."

"Me too, Roza." He said kissing the top of my head. "I hate trying to hide from everyone. It's not right. But we don't have to hide anymore." He told me as he gently lifted my chin up and kissed me.

The rest of the flight was quiet. When we landed we had to take a van to the Belikov's house. We had enough daylight to make it over there. Dimitri was driving and I was sitting up front. Eddie sat in the back with Adrian.

My stomach was turning, I was nervous and excited. How would Viktoria treat me was my biggest problem, but I was also excited to see the others too. I missed them; I missed the love and the feeling of being home. Olena was the mother I always wanted; warm, kind, loving, caring, overall what a mother should be. And the rest of his family was amazing. I missed Paul a lot. He was cheerful and kind of worshiped me, which was awesome.

I looked at Dimitri, "are you excited?"

"Very, I'm excited to have you there with me. The last time was terrible." Dimitri said grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

_You guys are giving us all cavities with all the sweetness _Lissa said through the bond. I looked back at her and winked. It's not my fault, well it is, but I can't help it. This man is amazing. The hour and a half drive to his hometown went fast. The summers in Baia weren't bad. It was actually warm out.

We parked in front of the house and Dimitri practically jumped out the car before he put it in park. I looked back at Lissa and the gang, "You guys ready?" And everyone got out of the car.

Walking up to the door I could hear them yelling out in Russian. The door opened wide and Olena attacked Dimitri with hugs and kisses, along with words in Russian. I walked up behind Dimitri and she came after me with a huge, "Roza, I've missed you. It's good to see you again."

"I've missed you too, it's good to see you again." I said returning the hug. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're out running errands. Paul is in the den watching tv."

Everyone walked up and I introduced them all to Olena.

"Come in, come in!" Olena rushed us all in. I could smell the food.

"Smells amazing in here Olena. Is there any bread?!" I asked starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Yes, I remembered how much you loved it. I made one just for you to eat."

"You're the best." I said giving her a heartwarming smile.

"Are you guys hungry?" Olena asked us, and we all said yes. We were starving.

"I'm hungry too babushka!" Paul said finally showing us his face.

"Dya-dya Dimka!" Paul said running up to Dimitri with a big hug. Paul was 11 now. And he grew up! He had to have grown at least 2 inches. He looked so much like Dimitri it was crazy, even his hair was getting long. It was adorable.

"Tetya Roza!" He said attacking my legs. "I've missed you Roza, I have so much to tell you!" He said hugging me closer.

"I've missed you too, Paul. I want to hear all your stories…after we eat." I said messing his hair up, and he let out a grunt while fixing his hair.

"I've set up the picnic table outside for everyone to eat. It's a beautiful day."

We all grabbed plates full of food and started eating outside. Paul demanded that he sat next to Dimitri and I.

"Roza, in my fighting class I kicked another boys butt!" Paul said punching his fist into his hand.

"Nice! How did you kick his butt?" I asked around a mouth full of food.

"I swiped my foot under his legs and he fell to the matt. Then I got on top and started punching him."

"Not hard I hope." Dimitri chimed in.

"No, they told us how to punch each other without hurting each other. The other boys in my class are tough. I'm going to be strong like you dya-dya and tetya and protect everyone."

"You'll be a great guardian Paul." Dimitri told him.

"Oh and Roza! I met a new friend! His name is Artur and he's a moroi. He is learning how to use fire. He almost started a boy on fire once."

"Sounds like someone I know." I said looking up to Christian who smirked at me. The conversation stayed light through the whole meal.

"We better get the luggage and bring it inside." Dimitri said getting up.

"Dimka, Karolina's room is empty, you can put everyone's luggage in there and Sonya's old room."

"Why is Karolina's room empty? Sonya's old room?" Dimitri said with his brows furrowing.

"They finally moved out. But Babushka moved into Sonya's old room. Babushka will be sleeping in my room while you guys are here though."

We got to unloading everyone's luggage from the car when Viktoria came barreling into Dimitri.

"Dimka!" She hugged him and said a string of Russian too fast for me to even get one word out of it. After their reunion she looked at me. "Roza." She looked at me for a second and smiled at me. She wasn't mad, thank God.

"Vikki." I said returning her smile. She came up to me and hugged me.

She whispered in my ear, "Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let me help you." She said grabbing some luggage.

**A/N: How was that? I know I took forever, I hope to find more time to write and who knows how this story will play out. I'm doing it as I go. Maybe I can try making these chapters longer. Also, I hear Dimitri's father is revealed in Ruby Circle! I'm still on the one before that, I have a lot of catching up to do. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi everyone! I wasn't sure about a pregnancy thing going on in this story. Please tell me if I should or should not. I don't want to ruin the story by putting it in and making it cliché. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, VA isn't mine.**

Afte Viktoria helped us place the luggage in the rooms we were walking downstairs when Sonya, Karolina, the kids and Yeva walked in. They all greeted Dimitri in Russian and kissed and hugged him. I couldn't help but smile. The love in this house was amazing.

"You know you're our family too, Roza." Vikki told me nudging me with her shoulder.

I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Vikki. I love you guys like family."

"Roza!" Karolina and Sonya yelled out and came to hug me. Karolina had Zoya.

"She's so big!" I said pinching her cheeks, she clung to her mom. "She has to 2 right?"

"She just turned two a few weeks ago." Karolina said with a smile. I looked over to Sonya and she was holding a toddler in her hand too.

"You had a little girl, Sonya!" I went and walked over to her and she reached out for me to hold her. I gladly took her in my arms.

"Yes, this is Liliya. She's almost a year and a half." She said with a smile on her face. It's amazing how their faces light up because of their children. Something that I will never feel. Ugh stop Rose! I don't need to bring myself down.

"Hi, Lili. You're getting so big." I played with her hands and toes and tickled her. I'm already in love with this girl.

Yeva came up to me and stared me in the eyes. I stood my ground, I'm not going to let her win this. "Roza." Was all she said before she gave me big hug. I was shocked but returned it right away. I looked at Dimitri with a weird look on my face. "Get that look off your face. _Ne bylo by schast'ya, da neschast'ye pomoglo_." Yeva said walking into the kitchen. I put Liliya down to walk.

"Wait, what does that mean?" I called out to Yeva. She nudged her head for me to follow. I left everyone in the den to talk with each other.

"It means 'There wouldn't be fortune if only misfortune didn't help'." Yeva said while putting water in a pot to boil.

Things stayed quiet for a while. I was trying to figure out what that meant. Now I know where Dimitri got his Zen life lessons. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Not really. It's confusing." I said nibbling at my thumb nervously. What could she mean by that…"Maybe without the bad I don't realize the good that I have?"

The kettle went off, and Yeva stayed quiet. She put some boiling water in a kettle and swished it around put some tea and leaves, and covered them again.

"Am I right?" I asked her, getting a little annoyed that she hadn't given me an answer.

"You need to learn patience, Roza. Without patience you are doomed for failure." Yeva told me with her back still to me. So I sat down, this was taking forever for the tea. This was interesting how she was making tea though. She put the boiling water in the kettle and added strawberry jam.

"Eww, jam in tea?" I said walking over and looking into the kettle.

"It's good. You have to try new things, especially if you're going to be part of this family."

"Did you see that in a vision." I said nonchalantly. I didn't want her to know how much I really wanted to know. I've learned never to doubt her visions. In some odd ways she always turns out to be right.

"Yes, I have seen a lot of things between you two. One coming very soon."

"Like what? A wedding?" I said scoffing.

"Believe me or not, it does not matter."

"We've barely got back together." I said leaning against the counter, looking at Yeva.

"You both are meant to be. Time will not matter for you two." She started pouring the tea into two mugs, putting sugar and milk. Yeva handed me a cup. "Let's go outside."

With that I was walking to the back door with the mug in my hand. Yeva sat on an outdoor armchair. I sat in the armchair next to her. We stayed quiet for a while. This woman liked silence. It was making me uncomfortable, like she was judging me.

"You know you are always welcomed here, Roza." Yeva said looking at me over her cup of tea.

I took a sip of my tea and holy hell this was actually really good. " I know, Yeva. I love it here." I said with a smile. "I appreciate all that you guys have done for me. You all welcomed me in like I was part of the family."

"You look sad when you say that. Why?"

"I've never really felt that way. My parents practically abandoned me to the academy, didn't bother to raise me. I'm jealous that Dimitri had the love of a family and people who cared for him so much." It hurt to talk about this, but I felt like I could trust Yeva. I knew I could trust her. I felt it, in some weird way; I knew that Yeva would accept me.

"Vasilisa cared for you, and her parents."

"It's not the same, though. I was still 'the friend' no matter how close Liss and I were. I didn't have a mom to run to so I could talk about what was going on with my body, or about boys that were mean to me, or anything like that. I had to figure it all out with Lissa, who was just as clueless as I was."

"Well, now you have us, Roza. You can always come to us; you and Dimka have a connection to each other that cannot be broken. You both are soul mates, destined to be together. Believe me, I've seen it, and I do see a celebration coming soon." Yeva told me with a smile.

We heard the door open and we both looked, it was Vikki. "I believe you both have something to talk about." Yeva said getting up, but before she walked away she planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head. To others it wouldn't seem like much, but from Yeva it meant a lot. It made me feel accepted and welcomed. Especially after the first time I was here.

Before Yeva walked away I grabbed her hand, "Was I right about what you said?"

"Yes you are Roza." She gave my hand a squeeze and walked inside.

Vikki sat down where Yeva had just sat, she had a mug of tea in her hand. "How is everyone in there?" I asked. Making small talk.

"They're good, they are all playing with the kids." Vikki paused for a while before getting the courage to talk again. "Roza, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got mad at you and acted the way I did. I've had a lot of time to think of it all, and the whole thing was a mistake. I should have known better. And I wasn't thinking clearly at that time, I was young and stupid-"

"It's fine Vikki, seriously. I know I shouldn't have gotten in the middle of it all, but I didn't want to see something bad happen to you all. I was thinking along the lines of what Dimitri would have done. Dimitri would have beaten the guy to a pulp, but I figured Abe was scarier."

"Abe? You're on a first name basis with Zmey?" Vikki took a sip of her tea.

I chuckled "Yep" I said popping the 'p'. "He's kinda my dad." Vikki started choking on her tea. I started laughing at her. "Are you okay?"

"I would have never thought you'd be his child. Is that why he was so determined of your wellbeing last time?"

"I guess so. I didn't find out till afterwards too. He probably kept his distance because of the 'work' he does."

"Maybe. But I'm glad you're here Roza, and you and I are okay. Better than okay, I was worried you'd still be mad at me for yelling at you." Vikki said chuckling.

I started laughing, "And here I thought you would still be mad at me." We heard the door open again and when I turned around I saw Dimitri, he gave us a small smile and walked towards us.

Vikki got up and hugged me, "Thank you Roza, for everything." I gave her a smile.

Dimitri sat down, "That chair has gotten a lot of ass tonight." I said laughing. I looked around and it was already dark. Olena had the backyard well lit that I didn't notice.

Dimitri chuckled, "It sure has, hasn't it. You have quality time with Yeva?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. "She makes really good tea." I said looking into my empty mug.

"What did she have to say?"

"It's a secret." I gave him my mischievous face.

"If you guys are getting along and are planning something, we're all in trouble." He said laughing.

"Hey! We aren't that bad!"

"With her visions and your brute force, you two are a force to be reckoned with."

"Maybe, she can be my partner in crime when Lissa chickens out…which is most of the time." I told him laughing. We could make a great pair.

"Let's head inside, Roza before it's time for bed." With that I took his offered hand. While walking to the door he gave my knuckles a kiss. He stopped us at the door and leaned his forehead against mine. I couldn't help the smile that broke on my face. How could this one person who hurt me so bad cause me so much happiness just being near him. I was truly blessed.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Roza, ty lyubov' vsey moey zhizni." He softly pulled my chin up and kissed me. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was full of love, and I did feel loved. He made me feel wanted and loved, and like I was the most beautiful person in the world.

"I love you too."

**A/N: "Ya tebya lyublyu, ty lyubov' vsey moey zhizni" – "I love you, Rose, you are the love of my life." I hope I found the right translations. It's hard looking things up. There are different words when you're talking to a male or female, sibling, parent, whatever..dammit! haha. Review and let me know if you think there should be a baby or not, please! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks you guys for your input. I was nervous because I see a lot of people saying "Not another Rose/Dimitri baby story. Ugh. That's overrated" blah blah blah. But thanks you guys. I keep reading around that the Belikov house has 4 rooms, so I'm going with that. Not too sure, but what the heck! ^_^**

**And sorry I've been MIA, my fingerprint analysis class asks for a lot of studying, it's amazing how something so tiny has to be analyzed in such details.**

**Disclaimer: VA Isn't mine, not even Stan Alto.**

As we walked into the den you could see the children asleep in their mothers arms. It was really sweet and they looked so peaceful, like they had not a care in the world. The girls got up and said their goodbyes to us all and that they would be back tomorrow. Especially Vikki, she gave me a huge hug. I really did miss her; she was like my sister, not like Lissa, but pretty close.

Lissa and Christian were in one room; Yeva was staying with Olena in her room, Eddie and Adrian in one room, Dimitri and I in his old room. We said our goodnights to everyone and walked into Dimitri's room. Flicking on the light brought the room to life. I missed this room, it showed me what young Dimitri was like. Carefree and playful, not to stoic guardian he puts himself out to be. Opening up our bags we grabbed our pajamas out. As Dimitri was taking his shirt off I caught myself staring, apparently I wasn't the only one who caught myself. "See something you like?" Dimitri said in a low seductive voice.

Walking up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Maybe…" I said playfully. He started taking my shirt off, and I raised my hands up over my head for him to slip it off. Then he unclasped my bra, freeing my breasts, and letting the bra fall to the floor. He grabbed my pajama shirt and slipped it over my head.

"Let's go to bed, you must be tired." Dimitri said taking his pants and boxers off, replacing them with pajama pants.

"I'm not that tired..." I said as a big yawn escaped me. Dimitri turned off the light and dragged me to his bed. I was cuddling into his side, starting to fall asleep when Dimitri started rubbing circles on my shoulder.

"My family loves you, Roza. I'm happy you all get along."

"Me too, I've gotten attached to them."

"Vikki really likes you too. I think she likes having someone her own age around."

"I really like her too, she's feisty."

"Like you" Dimitri said chuckling.

I leaned up on my elbow facing him, "Be nice." I told him with a pout.

"I'm always nice." Dimitri said cupping my face and pulling it in for a kiss. It was a sweet and soft kiss. I felt his hands roam down to my hips, and he nudged me to straddle him. The kiss got more urgent and passionate. His hands roamed underneath my shirt.

**A/N: Will be getting rated M. ;D**

He cupped my breasts, playing with my nipples, making them hard. I let out a soft moan. I traveled my way down his chest, leaving small kisses along the way, till I got to his erect member. Freeing it from the pajama pants I took the tip in my mouth. Rubbing my tongue all around this tip while stroking his shaft. I could feel his hips flexing in pleasure. I sucked playfully on the tip and I heard his sudden intake of breath.

I made my way down to his testicles and took one in my mouth, playfully sucking and stroking him, taking my time with each testicle. "Roza" Dimitri murmured while pulling me up.

He kissed me hard and passionately, playing with the hem of my shirt. He finally pulled my shirt off exposing my breasts and erect nipples. Sitting up he took a nipple in his mouth nibbling and sucking. I arched my back so he could get more of my breasts in his mouth. I let out a small moan from the pleasure. He turned us over and had my legs hanging off the side of his bed.

Dimitri made his way down my stomach and hastily got rid of my panties. Spread my legs apart and dove right into the apex of my thighs. He attacked my clit with his tongue. The scruff from his beard scratched at the sides of my thighs and the lips of my soaking pussy. It made me wetter feeling his scruff against my sensitive skin. My hips started bucking slightly from the pleasure of Dimitri suckling on my clit. Dimitri inserted two fingers into my vagina and started rubbing against my g-spot. It was a sensory overload. I felt myself getting ready to cum. I clenched to the sheets. I felt the sensation of euphoria of release. I bit my lip and let out a soft moan.

Dimitri had me straddle him while he picked me up off the bed. He leaned me against the wall by his bed. He kissed me, and he thrusted into me hard. I held back a loud moan. It's was painfully pleasurable. I could never get used to his size. I hugged myself closely to Dimitri for deeper penetration. The sound of his grunting turned me on more, and knowing we had to be quiet made me even more horny.

The moonlight from the window next to us made his sweat shiny, and knowing that someone could possibly see us made it even more pleasurable. His thrusting got deeper and I could feel myself coming close to coming again. Dimitri kissed me again, and said "Cum for me Roza". I felt him thrust a couple more times before he came too.

I stayed straddled to him while he caught his breath. He carried me to the bed, and hovered over me. He looked me in the eyes, "I love you Roza." Dimitri said to me. I couldn't help but smile, " I love you too Dimitri." I gave him a kiss. Dimitri disconnected from me, laid on his back, and pulled me to his chest. Kissing my forehead before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Rated M over. ^_^**

**So, I know this is really just fluff, but I wanted to update something while I work out the kinks of what kind of spirit things Oksana, Lissa, and Adrian will do! I will try to update soon! Thanks guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Time for another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is Richelle's, and she won't give it to me.**

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. I looked around and Dimitri was gone, and checking the bond Lissa was still asleep. I got up and grabbed my phone off the dresser, 7:30 am, why the hell am I waking up so early?! I put on a bra, a shirt and pajama pants and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning Roza" Olena and Yeva said at the same time.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. I looked at Dimitri and he was reading a newspaper in Russian. "I knew you were old, but not grandpa old." I said jokingly as I made my way to him and leaned on his shoulders looking at the paper. I had no idea what it said, it's about time Dimitri teaches me Russian…or at least the swear words.

"Want coffee, Roza?" Olena asked getting a mug and pouring coffee in it.

"Yes, thank you." I sat down next to Yeva, she handed me the cream and the sugar.

"Do you want coffee with your cream and sugar?" Yeva asked me smiling. I smiled at her and laughed. It was nice to not fight with her.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Olena asked sitting next to Dimitri.

"We are going to Oksana's and Mark's house and see what spirit stuff they can learn from each other. It should be interesting. Let's hope they all get up soon."

I texted Liss and Adrian "_Get up you bums!" _

A few minutes passed before Olena finished her coffee and said she better make breakfast. "Do you need help?" I asked. I hope it was something easy.

"Cut the black bread thin and put it to toast." Olena said handing me a bread knife.

"I'm going to go shower." Dimitri said leaving the room, not before he planted a kiss on my forehead. Those kisses always made my heart feel warm. A few minutes later, two loaves of black bread cut and waiting for bread to toast and butter, Olena said to me "I'm glad you guys got back together. You can tell you both are happy."

"I feel happier, like a weight is off my shoulders."

Yeva came beside me and grabbed some of the toast and took it to the table to butter. "You guys were always meant to be, you will have a long and happy life together."

"I hope so." And that's when I heard people talking from upstairs. "I think they're finally awake."

We finally finished breakfast and were ready to go to Mark and Oksana's home. Yeva said she would take us there.

Oksana opened the door and said hi to Yeva and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you again, Roza!"

"You too, Oksana. Where is Mark?"

"He's in the garden. Come in everyone!"

I introduced everyone to Oksana. Lissa, Adrian and Oksana hit it off quick, started talking about spirit right away. I went to go say hi to Mark while they were all talking about each other's spirit abilities.

"Hi Mark, it's good to see you." I said with a smile.

"Roza, I didn't know you guys were here, it's good to see you again. How is life at Court?" Mark said taking his gardening gloves off and sitting on the bench.

I sat next to him. "It's going really good, I'm next in line for head guardian."

"That's good, you're a great guardian and a great leader."

"Thank you Mark. Did you want to meet everyone? They're all inside."

"Yes, I would love to. Oksana was excited to meet more spirit users and learn new things."

"What about a charm?" Lissa chimed in.

"That could work.." Oksana said.

"But how often will it need to be recharged?" Adrian countered.

"If we learn how to do it, it shouldn't be a problem." Lissa said.

"But what if it gets removed?" Oksana added.

It was a back and forth of what could happen and what couldn't happen.

"Oksana's really good at making charms guys." I said walking over to sit closer to them on the dining table. "The last time I was here, she made me a charm to help against the darkness. Dimitri got a hold of it and it showed a change in him while he held onto it." I hated to bring that up, but I wasn't going to go into detail of why he was holding it.

"It worked that well?!" Oksana said excitedly.

"Oh yeah."

"What if we put all three of our spirit powers into a charm. It should be extra strong then."

"But what about the darkness for you Adrian? We both have bondmates to help with the darkness."

"I have my ways, cousin."

"Adrian, you are not going to be getting drunk here. I don't want you doing that shit in Olena's house." I sternly told Adrian. " We can find other ways for you, more healthy ways." I said in a nicer tone.

"And what do you propose I do, Little Dhampir?" Adrian said mocking me.

"I don't know, have you punch things….or..or…" I couldn't think of anything else, that's what I usually did when the darkness took over me.

"That does not sound fun, Rose."

"It's not meant to be fun, but it helps. It sure helped me when you guys first started using spirit a lot."

"We can always cross that bridge when the time comes, how about that?"

I thought about it for a while and agreed. It's better to know how to handle it when he does start having an episode.

Oksana chimed in, "Do you guys know how to charm things?"

"A little, I tried a few times when Rose got back." I remembered the first time Lissa gave me a charmed ring, almost sizzled the skin right off my finger. I must have had a terrified look on my face for Lissa to reply, "It wasn't that bad Rose!"

"It wasn't that bad?! I almost lost my finger to that ring!" I looked at Oksana to tell her what happened. "Lissa made me a charmed ring, and the second I put it on, I swear the damn thing burned my finger! You could hear the sizzling of my skin burning. I think I even have a small scar from it." I looked at my ring finger and you could see a tiny round ring mark on it. I showed it to Oksana.

"Well, we will have to practice making charms then." She said laughing. "Adrian do you know how to charm?"

"No, after seeing that first hand, I was terrified to give anything to Rose." He said laughing.

I walked away and sat with Christian, Eddie, Mark and Dimitri in the living room.

"That was hilarious though Rose, you have to admit that." Christian said laughing and Eddie started laughing too. Probably recalling the memory.

"No, it was terrible, and it happened in the middle of the cafeteria for breakfast. My fingertips were even scorched trying to take it off. Then the ring that zapped me every few minutes was just as bad."

The boys couldn't help but laugh. Even Dimitri and Mark started laughing. "Then remember the bracelet that made your arm twitch! Or the earrings that made your ears turn blue." Eddie and Christian kept laughing.

"You guys are assholes." I said kicking them both in the shins.

"Ass." Christian said, holding his shin.

"HA HA. And Lissa isn't here to protect you. I should kick your ass."

"I'm sorry Rose, don't hurt me again." Eddie said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oksana's charms never worked well, she always had a few that had side effects." Mark chimed in. "She made me a ring charm for the darkness and it turned my fingernails pink for a month. It looked like I was wearing nail polish."

I laughed, "That's not bad, Mark! That would have been pretty."

"Not if you're a man! I had to wear gloves when going out in the middle of summer. It was terrible." Mark said laughing.

After about an hour of them try to figure out how to make charms, Adrian made his first attempt for use.

"Can one of you guys come here?" Liss asked with a sweet smile to us.

"Go Christian!" I said pulling him up and pushing him over there.

"Who charmed it?" Christian said eyeing the ring.

"Me" Adrian said with a smug smile. I can't wait to see what happens.

"What is it supposed to do?" I asked, really curious.

"It's supposed to make you feel happy." Adrian said. "Try it on, it won't bite."

"I'm more worried it'll kill me." Christian said grabbing it. He slipped it on his pinky and nothing happened! What the fuck!? "I feel nothing, it doesn't work." Christian was about to take it off when he started yelling. I jumped back, he was holding his hand up. "It's burning! Take it off! Take it off!"

I reached for his hand and the second I touched the ring my fingers started burning, the ring itself was hot. When I finally got it off I threw it in Oksana's glass of water. It didn't sizzle it just sunk to the bottom. Everyone was gathered around us looking at what was going on. I looked at my fingers and the tips were burned and bleeding, and Christian's finger was raw skin where the ring was. His hands were shaking from the pain. Lissa went to heal him, and Oksana healed me.

"See what you get for talking shit, Pyro." I said laughing at him, now that the pain was gone.

"No kidding, was that how it felt for you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't a retard to just hold my hand and let my finger sizzle off."

"I was panicking!" Christian said in defense.

"Yeah, I did too, but I had a brain to take it off." I said picking at him more.

"Eddie's turn for the next charm." Christian said, changing the subject. Eddie looked scared.

"We will let you know when the next one is ready." Lissa said, giving him a sympathetic look.

We are going to be suffering today.

**A/N: How was that? It was a little longer than normal. The only thing I can think of are the charms. Anyone else have any other ideas? I'd appreciate the input. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
